


30 Day OTP Challenge

by fuzzykitty01



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Play, Author has a lot of kinks, Babies trying to be manly awh, Bitches love fanservice, But then so is Hiccup so, Clothes Stealing, Comic Con, Conventions, Cosplay, Cum shot, Hair Pulling, Hiccup and Jack love plushies, Hiccup in 3D Manuver Gear, Hiccup is a BAMF, Hiccup is a slut in bed, Hiccup is into traps, Hiccup is sensitive, Hiccup is so done with Jack's shit, Jack has a baby face, Jack in 3D Manuver Gear, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is a screamer, Jack is a shameless tease, Jack is sensitive, Jack nippin' on people's noses, Jack ships Eren/Levi, Little minx, M/M, Mild Biting, More tags to be added, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oblivious Slut!Hiccup, Older!Hiccup, Possessive!Hiccup, Reserved everywhere else tho, SnK Reference, Snuggling, Some Chapters are more explicit than others, Thigh-High Socks, Younger!Hiccup, modern!AU, most of which are probably illegal, possessive boyfriends, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of HiJack Oneshots ranging from fluffy to smutty for the 30 Day Challenge. :)</p><p>Hiccup is totally an oblivious slut, and Jack is a little shit. So basically they're being themselves. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Hand Holding

"You ready, Hic?" Jack murmured to his slightly shivering boyfriend. 

Hiccup stood silently for a moment. He looked up at the house he lived in with his father for all of his life with a contemplative stare. Of course the house itself was new; you didn’t fight dragons for hundreds of years (or train them for that matter) without burning down a few houses. The foundation was what mattered in Berk. The land you owned was your home and no one else could rebuild their houses there unless you gave them permission. 

We seem to have gone off-topic. Let’s steer the conversation back to the couple standing before the new-ish house. Hiccup and Jack both knew that as soon as they entered the house, they may never do it again. They were going to ‘come out of the closet’ to Stoick the Vast; Hiccup’s father. 

Hiccup and Jack had been in a relationship for many months now. Berk was the perfect place for the frost spirit to settle down because it snowed 9 months out of the year and hailed the other 3. Jack had a valid excuse for being there all year. He wanted to settle down with Hiccup, but the mantle of ‘chief’s son’ was a heavy burden to bear. Both of them knew if Stoick ever found out about their love for one another, things could get really ugly really fast.

But Hiccup was older now. He had the respect of the village and for Odin’s sake he was the Dragon Trainer. If Hiccup was ever going to have a chance for his relationship with Jack to be legitimate, he had to announce his intentions. What better time to do that than now?

Of course, Hiccup was still terrified that it wouldn’t work out. Hiccup may have leverage, but Stoick’s say was final. If he said no, then it was over. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

Hiccup looked to Jack and saw his steely determination shining in his eyes. Jack believed everything would be okay. It was all he could do. Belief in Jack’s world was a powerful thing. Hiccup decided he would believe too. He’d believe in himself, in Jack, and that his father would support them.

Hiccup gripped Jack’s hand tightly in his own and they both walked confidently into the house.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

It was one of those rare days on Berk where the weather decided to do a complete 180 and be balls hot instead of freezing cold. The dragons, of course, were happy enough. They love this kind of weather. Makes a guy wonder why they would even bother living anywhere _near_ Berk for as long as they had. Then again, Hiccup wondered the same about the Vikings for most of his life, so he really couldn’t judge.

Cold was normal on Berk. Heatwave? Not so much. Everybody went about their daily lives as usual—they’re Vikings, it’s what they do—but now they did it with 90% of their clothes off. And lemme tell you, there are some Vikings in Berk who really shouldn’t ever be seen without a shirt. It was a general consensus that all work would cease at high-noon, but until then it was business as usual.

When the blaring sun reached it’s zenith, Hiccup, done with most of his chores already, was given a break and retreat to the small pond where he first met Toothless. The water was a godsend on his blistering skin—Damn sunburn to the fiery pits of Muspelheim. He sighed happily and dunked his head under the surface. When he came back up, Jack was floating uncomfortably close to his face.

"GAH!" Hiccup squawked as he floundered for purchase. "Don’t DO that!" He pouted.

Jack, the obnoxious bastard that he was, laughed in his face and did an aerial flip before perching on a nearby rock.

"You should see your face!" He chuckled. 

Hiccup huffed and made his way out of the water; pointedly ignoring Jack. It was a slow process; it was hard to swim without his leg. Jack winced as he noticed Hiccup’s silent treatment.

"Hic~" He whined. "Come on, Hic, don’t be like that!"

Hiccup didn’t answer. With his back turned to the spirit of winter, Hiccup could hide his teasing little smile. Jack wasn’t fooled, but he grinned and played along.

"Hiiic~ Baby I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again! Scout’s honor!" He solemnly placed a hand on his chest. His cocky little smirk was the only thing giving him away. "I renounce my teasing ways and I promise to let you hit me if I go back to my immature wiles!" He sighed with theatrics. 

Hiccup couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from his chest. He gave his love a side-long look and said,

"You’d be black and blue if I held you to that."

Jack wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and said,

"Kinky!"

Hiccup snorted and waved him away. He fell back onto the grassy shore and decided he wouldn’t be getting back up any time soon. Jack joined him not too long after. They both stared up at the clouds in amiable silence for a while. Jack didn’t last too long before he huffed in annoyance and started to complain,

"What is with the heat?" He moaned. "Isn’t Berk supposed to be ten degrees south of freezing to death? What gives?" 

Hiccup huffed in mutual annoyance. “The dragons like it well enough.” He grumbled. “I personally like cold weather better.”

Jack grinned and snuggled closer to Hiccup. Hiccup yelped at the sudden cold Jack’s body gave off. He blushed at the unmanly sound as Jack laughed at it. 

"Is that so?" He purred. "I guess I’ve been a good influence on you then!"

“ _Good_ is a relative term.” Hiccup snorted. “But you have your uses.” He teased.

Jack gasped with mock dramatics. “Hiccup!” He said, scandalized. “I thought you loved me, you gold digger!” He grinned.

Hiccup grinned back and rolled on top of Jack. “Sorry babe. I just like you for your body.” He confessed with sarcasm heavy in his tone. 

"It is a nice body, huh?" Jack teased as he hugged Hiccup around the waist. 

"Yes very nice. And very cold. Good for days like this." Hiccup agreed. "Now come here, you overgrown icecube. It’s too hot today." He muttered good-naturedly. He splayed flat over Jack and sighed from the cool relief his body gave him.

"With pleasure." Jack chuckled. Jack hooked his leg over Hiccup’s good-thigh and pressed his body gently into him. He wrapped his arms snugly around Hiccup’s shoulders—shielding his lithe back from the heat—and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He nipped gently at Hiccup’s collarbone before Hiccup swatted him away.

"Too hot for that." He groused. "Let’s just stay like this, please?"

Jack huffed good-naturedly and agreed. “Sure, Hic. We can stay like this.”

They spent the high-noon cuddling and only when the sky turned pink and the air gained it’s nightly chill did Hiccup find the motivation to roll away from Jack and go home.

"See you tomorrow?" Hiccup asked. He had to ask, otherwise he’d be waiting for weeks on end because the winter spirit forgot to tell him he was needed in the northern parts of the world. It was not a fun thing to do and Jack was trying to be better about it. He would feel guilty if he didn’t.

Jack grinned sheepishly and stuffed his hands into his pocket. “Sorry, babe. There’s a blizzard due on the mainland. Next week, I promise.”

Hiccup nodded and bid his love safe travels. It wasn’t easy being the lover of a demigod who was the personification of winter itself, but they managed it together. Jack gave Hiccup one last playful nip on the nose and flew off with a whoop of joy. Hiccup grinned stupidly to himself while he attached his leg to make the trek back home. It was hard to be in love with winter, but so worth it.


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't mean for this to turn into smut, but it did and I'm not complaining. 8D

"YEUH! I WIN AGAIN!" Jack crowed as he punched the air in victory. "Pay up, Hiccup!" He teased with his hand out.

Hiccup sighed and handed his boyfriend a $20 bill before getting up to clean up the snacks from the coffee table. Hiccup had bet that Jack couldn’t beat him in a mele match in Halo Reach. Hiccup knew his boyfriend’s strength was sniping and figured he’d suck when his face was showing. Nope. Apparently Jack was a slippery little shit even when he was in mele. 

The bet was simple: 3 out of 5 matches. First one to get shot lost the round. Winner got 20 bucks and got to top for a week. Jack won all 5 rounds just to prove his point. The ass.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. Now what do you wanna do?" Hiccup groused. 

"I thought you said to shut up?" Jack teased. Hiccup threw an empty redbull can at his head. "Wow, touchy!" 

Hiccup snorted and dumped the empty pizza boxes in the trash and put the rest of them in the fridge. He went for the soda bottles next, but Jack intercepted him with a cocky smile and a tap on the ass. Hiccup would forever deny that he eeped like a girl. 

"I think I know what I wanna do to you today~" Jack teased with a sultry look. Hiccup gulped and tried his best to give Jack a deadpan stare. Between the blush highlighting every freckle on his face and the obvious bulge in his pants, it didn’t really work. Jack gave him a knowing grin and crooked his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Hiccup obeyed quite happily despite his earlier tough-guy act. 

"And how would the glorious victor have his spoils?" Hiccup purred with a teasing wink. Jack grinned and played along.

"He would have his thrall on the couch, splayed out, ass in the air, right now." He growled. Hiccup moaned at the aggressive streak Jack displayed and hurried to do as he said. 

Hiccup shucked his pants down to his ankles and revealed his black boxers with _Be Cool_ printed in blue on the crotch. Jack growled with a possessive glint in his eye when he realized Hiccup was wearing _his_ boxers. Hiccup quirked his pouty lips up and gave Jack a sassy wink. 

With a smouldering gaze trained on Jack, Hiccup gave him a little show when removing his shirt. Inch by inch, Hiccup revealed his lean runner’s build. For once he was grateful that he spent his childhood running away from bullies. It built him up nicely when puberty hit. 

Hiccup’s flush had traveled from his face, down his neck, to just above his dusky nipples. There was no hiding his obvious arousal. Jack drank in his form greedily as he too stripped for his love. 

Hiccup got down on the couch facefirst, ass in the air like Jack wanted. His boxers did nothing to hide his straining member. Hiccup kept his gaze locked on Jack as he slowly slid the last remaining barrier off his pert bottom and down to his knees. Jack couldn’t take the teasing anymore and pounced. 

Jack growled as he kissed along Hiccup’s neck and shoulders. He nipped and nibbled at Hiccup’s earlobe and savored the needy moans they elicited. His hands wandered up and down Hiccup’s heaving chest, tweaking his erect nubs every once in a while. Hiccup moaned and wiggled closer to Jack’s greedy hands. Hiccup for his part was not laying idle. He used his flexible body to entice Jack even as his hands clenched firmly on the couch. His backside rubbed suggestively over Jack’s aching cock. The feeling of bare flesh so close to Hiccup’s wanton hole drove both of them crazy with need. Hiccup used his legs to push Jack closer and closer to what they both desperately wanted. Jack hissed and grabbed Hiccups hair in an unforgiving grip before shoving him down onto the couch. The sweet pain drew another moan from Hiccup and made his cock twitch to attention. Jack leaned down and hissed hotly into Hiccup’s ear.

"Not yet, babe. I need to get you nice and ready for me." Jack ignored Hiccup’s needy whine in favor of grabbing the lube from the coffee table. He squeezed a generous amount into his palms and slathered most of it onto his dick. He used the remaining lube to gently coax Hiccup’s hole open. Hiccup whimpered and bucked helplessly against Jack even when Jack’s grip on his hair came back with a vengence. Jack slid two of his long fingers into Hiccup’s velvet heat and scissored him open. It always amazed Jack that no matter how many times they did this, Hiccup’s ass never seemed to loosen too much. It didn’t stop the muscles from trying their hardest to suck him in and never let go, though. It was like Hiccup’s ass was inviting him in to stay forever. 

Jack worked another finger in and pumped slowly back and forth, in and out in a gentle, lulling rhythm. When Hiccup’s thighs seemed to relax and become complacent, Jack would suddenly change rhythm and jerk his middle finger against Hiccup’s prostate. It never failed to turn Hiccup into a blubbering mess. Hiccup was so near the edge of orgasm and Jack hadn’t even put his dick in yet. He whispered those dirty thoughts into Hiccup’s ear with a rough jab at his prostate for emphasis. Hiccup keened and bucked against Jack, heedless of the hand still gripping his hair. He pleaded for Jack to just put it in and stop teasing. He whimpered and moaned and wiggled his ass in desperation. Jack smiled and kissed away the tears that spilled from Hiccup’s pretty green eyes. 

"Awh, am I being mean?" Jack cooed. "I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing now." 

Hiccup sobbed with relief as he felt Jack’s slick cock line up with his open hole. Jack released the hold on Hiccup’s hair and gave him a few calming pets before thrusting in fast and deep. Hiccup screamed in both pain and pleasure before bucking back to meet Jack’s punishing rhythm. 

They were both already so close that it didn’t take long for their orgasms to thunder through them. Hiccup came with a lewd moan and a breathy whine of “I’m coming.” Jack followed soon after when Hiccup’s walls clenched around him and milked his dick for all it was worth. Jack painted Hiccup’s insides white, as well as his ass and thighs. He heaved in air; tired from his mind-blowing orgasm. He took the time to admire his beautiful boyfriend in his post-orgasmic glow. Hiccup’s mouth was open, gulping down more air than his brain could process. His naked body was flushed red and painted white with both of their seed. Hiccup’s bottlegreen eyes were glazed over in bliss. His cock was still dripping with cum. His crotch was still red and sensitive and Jack had to restrain himself from teasing Hiccup by trailing a feather-light finger from base to tip. While it was a beautiful thing to watch Hiccup squirm from sensory overload, Jack didn’t want to sleep on the couch that night, thank you. Hiccup could be so prideful sometimes. Ah well; it wouldn’t be Hiccup if he didn’t pout about how much of a slut he was in bed. He was always so reserved, that he was ashamed to let anyone see him come undone. 

Jack smiled softly down at his boyfriend and wondered not for the first time how he managed to snag such a great guy. He snuggled up close to Hiccup and sighed blissfully into the crook of his neck. 

"Best victory sex ever." He mumbled with a cocky smirk. He laughed when Hiccup gave a half-assed attempt to swat at him. Hiccup muttered darkly under his breath and Jack kissed his nose in apology. 

"I think tomorrow I’ll break out the maid outfit!" He chirped. Hiccup groaned in frustration and told Jack to go fuck himself. Jack couldn’t stop laughing even if he tried.

—End.


	4. Day 4: Going on a Date

The fairgrounds were alight with colors and sounds of varying brightness. Children’s laughter and joyful screams echoed through the carnival and brought smiles to the adults who accompanied them. Hiccup smiled fondly at his boyfriend, who was playing with a group of kids as they waited in line for the ' _biggest roller coaster ever_ ' that was actually kinda puny. Hiccup nibbled on his cotton candy and scowled lightly when some of it got on his nose. Jack smirked and licked it off with a devilish glint in his eye. Hiccup blushed and swatted his arm.

"Jack~ Not in front of the kids!" He sputtered. Jack grinned and said,

"Well then, I guess we should be on our way. Sorry kids!" The kids whined and pleaded for Jack to stay, but with gentle coaxing, Jack got them to run off to find their moms. 

"You’re really good with kids, you know that?" Hiccup hummed with a fond smile. Jack gave a noncommittal hum and steered Hiccup toward the carnival games.

Hiccup rolled his eyes when Jack boasted that he could win the biggest stuffed dragon they had. He’d do it for Hiccup, he said, so there was impossible that he’d fail. Hiccup had to admit the plush black dragon toy with big green eyes and a chubby belly was the cutest thing, but he didn’t have to do it out loud. Jack was about to slap a $20 on the table to attempt the ringtoss, but a gravely, Aussie accent called out to him from the dunking pool. 

"Hey Frostbite! ‘Ow yar goin’? You tryin’ ta win a prize for ya squeeze? Ya prolly should start with somethin’ simple, like bobbin’ fer apples!" E. Aster Bunnymund (Bunny for short) taunted. He and Jack went to college together and from day one they couldn’t stand each other. Bunny was an art major with a grumpy disposition and a right hook to back him up. Jack was there on a track scholarship. Parkour Free Running came in handy when putting in applications, Jack found out. Bunny didn’t like Jack’s cocky attitude and thought he was an upstart troublemaker. Jack thought Bunny needed to lighten up and smoke a bong. Jack scowled and rounded on his large Aussie rival with a quip fast on his tongue. 

"Oh is that you, Kangaroo? I didn’t know they had a petting zoo at carnivals!" He sassed. 

"Oi! Don’t call me that ya gallah! It’s Bunny! Bun-ny! Say it with me, mate!" Bunny growled before lightening up with a devilish idea. "Tell ya what: if ya can dunk me, ya can have the plushie. Not like ya could hit a bush with a ‘rang anyway. Deal?" He propositioned. Jack grinned and said,

"Challenge accepted, Cottontail!" He slapped the $20 he was gonna use on the ringtoss on the dunking booth. The man behind the counter (Nick St. North from woodworking 101, if Jack’s memory served) snorted and muttered to himself in Russian before handing Jack a bucket of baseballs.

"You should not let Bunny goad you so much, Jack. Is not good for wrinkles, da?" North mused with a fatherly smile and a conspiring wink. 

"What can I say, Nick? I have to impress my man!" Jack shrugged with an easy-going grin. 

The grin slipped off Jack’s face a little more each time he missed. Bunny’s guffaws and taunts bruised Jack’s ego more than they normally did. Hiccup was frowning thoughtfully off to the side and restrained himself from coming to Jack’s aid. This was Jack’s problem and he had to deal with it on his own. His pride would allow for nothing else. 

At least that’s what Hiccup was planning on doing, until Bunny went too far.

"Wow ya really suck at this, mate! No wonder no one on campus wants to have a chinwag with ya! Yer an embarrassment to sports! Why don’tcha keep ta pranking the dean and runnin’ around like the show pony ya are!" He jeered. 

Jack fumbled and his ears went red with mortification. His baby blues averted to the side and Hiccup knew they were glossy with unshed tears. Jack bit his lip to keep the embarrassing hitch of breath that preceded a good cry quiet. That went way too far; Bunny knew damn well Jack was trying his hardest to make friends at school. Damn prep-school mentality to the deepest pits of Helhiem! Because Jack was there on scholarship, he was immediately labeled as ‘unimportant’ to the stuck up rich snobs who could afford to buy their own grades. Hiccup and his friends were honestly the only people Jack knew on the entire campus. Even his roommate—a kid who went by Groundhog (No one knew his real name)—didn’t give Jack the time of day. It hurt Jack, who was such a social butterfly and extrovert by nature, to be completely ignored the way he was. 

And that’s why Hiccup didn’t care that he looked silly as he leaped over the barrier that separated the crowd from the gamers. He held his head high as he fished around the bucket for the last baseball and gave a blank, unreadable stare at Bunny as he threw it so hard it would make a professional pitcher jealous. It landed with a loud THWACK right on the red button and Bunny went down with a strangled yelp and indignant sputtering. He marched over to Nick, who was obviously holding back a belly laugh and failing miserably. He held out his hand and Nick plopped the dragon plush toy in his hand with no fuss. Hiccup strode back over to Jack. He stuck his tongue out at the soaked Aussie who was pouting in the water and looking like a drowned cat. Hiccup then rounded on Jack and surprised him with a deep, possessive, open-mouthed kiss. Jack gasped into the kiss, mildly shocked that Hiccup would do that in public, before he melted against him with a pleased sigh. 

The crowed oohed in the background. Some catcalls and wolf-whistles were made. Hiccup grinned into the kiss and decided to give them a show. He licked and suckled on Jack’s pliant lips and coaxed his tongue out to play. Jack whined and let Hiccup have his wicked way with his mouth. He opened his mouth wider and allowed Hiccup’s tongue to plunder him and drive him wild. Hiccup fondled Jack’s narrow waist and groped his luscious backside with a heated fervor. The catcalls grew louder. Hiccup wrenched his mouth away from Jack’s with a lewd smack. He gave a heated, sultry glare at the crowd before focusing back on Jack. Hiccup growled possessively into Jack’s still-red ears and hissed,

"You’re beautiful, babe." Jack’s breath hitched and he melted into Hiccup’s embrace. He let Hiccup lead him away from the crowd and into an unused storage tent for some over-due stress relief. 

Hiccup would only smile knowingly and keep silent when Jack complained of a sore ass the week following their date. He was smart enough to know when to stop teasing.

—End


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks Hiccup is beautiful and decides to show him just how beautiful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been told that this chapter makes me seem like I have a thing for cows. XD; I can assure you I do not, I was just really tired when I wrote this.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hiccup asked, looking up from _The Book of Dragons_. He was adding a new entry about the Skrill when he felt Jack’s intense stare all over him. It was kinda creepy, actually.

"You are so beautiful, you know that, Hic?" Jack sighed dreamily. Hiccup blushed and averted his bottle-green eyes. He pouted and muttered that _no_ he was _not_ and Jack was on him like waves on the shore. 

"You _are_.” He implored. “I can’t understand how no one else can see how utterly _gorgeous_ you are; not even you!”

Hiccup, already flustered from the impromptu compliment, was stunned to silence by Jack’s eager assurances that Hiccup was indeed beautiful. It was so sudden, so out-of-the-blue, that Hiccup had to ask what brought it on.

"It’s just—everyone always talks about you like you’re some kind of fluke. They say things like ‘a boy so scrawny shouldn’t be able to do the things you do’ and ‘Who would’ve ever thought Hiccup would defy his fate like he did?’ and I’m sick of it! You’ve always been special, Hic. You could see me even when no one else could. You’re smart, you’re stronger than people give you credit for, and everything about you just _glows_.” Jack raved. He knew he was making no sense, so he took a deep breath and tried again. He reached out to cares Hiccup’s still-blushing face and stroked the skin beside his eye.

"Like your eyes… They’re so green and full of _life_. I’ve been all over the world and the only thing that can compete is the Easter Bunny’s Warren. You have spring in your eyes, Hiccup.” Jack kissed each eyelid and moved on to his cute button nose. He gave it a playful nip and said,

"Your nose is the cutest thing. It’s so rosy, I don’t even have to make it cold to make it blush that pretty pink. I love how it wrinkles up when you pout. I love the freckles spattered along the bridge. I love it." Jack trailed more kisses along the bridge of Hiccup’s nose and savored the delighted shivers he caused in Hiccup. He got to his forehead and his lips lingered for a beat longer than before.

"I love your forehead. It’s big from all the knowledge crammed inside. I could spend eternity trying to figure out what’s inside your head, and I’d barely scratch the surface." He whispered huskily. Hiccup mewled and squirmed closer to Jack. He liked being cherished like this; no one else could boast of having the spirit of winter love them like Hiccup can. 

Jack moved on to Hiccup’s mouth. He kissed the corner like the tease he was before confessing that he loved Hiccup’s mouth the best.

"I’m serious! Your mouth is my favorite!" He defended himself when Hiccup gave him a disbelieving stare. "It’s so plump…" Jack flicked his tongue over Hiccup’s bottom lip. "…And red…" He nibbled on it playfully. "…And kissable." He rasped as he finally took Hiccup’s lips with his own. 

Hiccup surged up with a needy moan. Jack’s lips on his seemed to ignite the growing arousal he didn’t even know was building. Jack plundered Hiccup’s mouth and kneaded his butt with his free hands. Hiccup’s mewls and whimpers were greedily swallowed by Jack as he coaxed Hiccup’s tongue to dance. They battled for dominance even though it was clear who was in charge. Jack broke the kiss with a wet smack and breathy moan as he moved on to Hiccup’s slender neck.

"Your neck is beautiful too." He commented between kisses. "It’s long and graceful; like a swan. I love the way it strains when you moan my name—" Jack smiled into Hiccup’s neck as he did just that. "—I love how your adamsapple bobs up and down like a tantalizing treat." Jack bit down softly into the sensitive flesh and reveled in the gasp he elicited from Hiccup.

Hiccup didn’t notice Jack was slowly stripping away his layers of clothing as he talked, so it was quite a surprise when he felt Jack’s mouth on his collarbone. He gave a questioning mewl before accepting that Jack was just really good at what he did. Jack suckled and licked the prominent collarbones and worshiped Hiccup’s dusky teats with his hands. 

"I love your chest. At first glance, you look skinny and frail, but I can feel the muscles rippling beneath your skin as I kiss you." Jack moaned. "I can feel your pulse in my mouth. Your heart is beating so fast for me, Hic." He tweaked one of Hiccup’s sensitive nubs and took pride in how it made Hiccup’s heart flutter in arousal. Hiccup was incapable of coherent speech now. He was babbling nonsense and moaning like a wanton whore. He gripped Jack’s moonlit hair in his hands and held on for dear life. Jack worshiped Hiccup’s nipples, giving each one equal attention, before moving south to Hiccup’s flat stomach. 

"I don’t see how anyone could miss abs as toned as yours, babe. You may not be built like a barge, but you’re no twig. You have the body of a panther—a majestic predator from Africa." Jack explained, realizing Hiccup may not know what a panther was. "You can move like reeds in the wind; bendable, but firm." 

Jack gently removed Hiccup’s leggings and let his straining erection pop free. Jack smiled at Hiccup before kissing the reddened tip and making it jerk to attention. 

"Your cock is hot as the fires of Muspelheim." Jack confessed with a wanton moan. "It’s long and narrow and feels so _good_ inside my ass.” He nuzzled his cheek against the aching shaft. “It tastes divine too; like leather and musk, but also something uniquely Hiccup. That’s the best part.” Jack told Hiccup as he slathered the tip with saliva. He moaned appreciatively when a dollop of precum landed on his tongue. “So good~” He groaned. Jack took Hiccup’s tip into his mouth and continued his lusty ministrations. He swirled his tongue around the slit before dipping inside the urethra and wiggling his tongue. His hands cupped Hiccup’s heavy balls and rolled them expertly within his palms.

Hiccup was screaming his passions to the empty room and straining his hips to not buck into Jack’s mouth and hurt him. Hiccup’s eyes glazed over in wanton abandon and were black from lust-blown pupils. His fuckable mouth was open in a constant ‘o’ as he gave praise to Jack’s skill with breathy moans and incoherent babble. 

Jack went down further on Hiccup’s pulsing shaft until his nose was tickled by fine pubic hair. His mouth worked Hiccup’s dick like it was a treat to be savored. Jack’s tongue had exited the urethra and instead focused on stimulating the fat veins running up the sides of Hiccup’s cock. He swallowed what wouldn’t fit into his mouth and deepthroated Hiccup like he had dozens of times before. Jack still played with Hiccup’s balls. He deigned to pinch lightly every so often to hear Hiccup squeal.

Jack felt Hiccup’s orgasm before he tasted it. Cum rushed into his waiting mouth and he drank it all like a greedy calf. Most of it went straight down his throat and into his belly, but some off it bubbled up onto his tongue so he could taste the virile seed. It was Nirvana on Jack’s tongue, but better because it was _Hiccup_. 

The thunderous orgasm tapered off eventually and Jack let Hiccup go with a lewd pop. Jack’s mouth was bruised and swollen from all the kissing he did, but he leaned up one more time to give Hiccup a mindblowing, breath-stealing, kiss. He released Hiccup’s mouth after thoroughly claiming it as his before lying down beside his fucked-out lover. 

"Do you believe me now, Hiccup?" He asked between gasps of air. "You’re beautiful."

Hiccup came down from his post-orgasmic high enough to give an affirmative hum. Maybe he wasn’t beautiful in the popular sense, but he was beautiful to Jack. That’s all that mattered really. Hiccup smiled softly and decided to believe in Jack when he told him such things from now on.


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup just took a shower and his clothes are missing. I wonder what could have possibly happened to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askmodernauhijack DREW ME A BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF ~~ASS~~ FANART. 8DDD
> 
> THANK YOU MY LOVELY~ *SMOOCH*

Hiccup was scowling down at the toilet seat in annoyance. It would’ve been an odd thing to do, if it weren’t for the fact Hiccup was fresh out of the shower and the clothes he placed on the toilet were missing. He knew just who took them, too. With the fluffy, white towel still wrapped snugly around his waist, Hiccup stormed out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room. The clothing thief was playing videogames on the couch with a smug little grin on his face. Hiccup growled when he realized Jack had not only _stolen_ his clothes, but he was also wearing them. 

Jack’s bony frame could barely hold Hiccup’s _Skyrim_ shirt up. The collar slopped to the side giving Hiccup a peek at Jack’s pale-white collarbone. The black material wrinkled at the waist in a way that was adorably obvious that it was three sizes too big. The billowing fabric made Jack look younger than he actually was. (Which was just unfair, considering he already looked 16 when he was actually 21)

Jack was also wearing Hiccup’s boxers. His favorite green pair with the black dragon on the front. These fit Jack a little better, but not by much. The waistband was stretchy enough to accommodate Jack’s bony hips when they would have fit snugly on Hiccup’s thicker ones. That didn’t mean the material didn’t flare out a bit when they curved around Jack’s shapley ass only to be left hanging when his thighs dropped into a narrow curve. It left very little to the imagination; especially if Hiccup deigned to angle his head to look up the ill-fitting boxer shorts. 

If it wasn’t bad enough that Jack pilfered his shirt and underwear from the bathroom, he also seemed to have rummaged around in Hiccup’s sock drawer. Jack found the thigh-highs his cousin Snotlout (An unfortunate nickname he’d aquired in his youth that no one bothered to drop) sent him as a gag gift on his past birthday. Luckily, the store Snotlout got them from didn’t actually have them in his size, but Snotlout was more focused on the principle of the thing. He didn’t think Hiccup would actually _wear_ them. Hiccup was going to return them eventually, but he’d lost the receipt. So Hiccup tossed them into the back of the sock drawer and hoped to never see them again. 

Jack didn’t get the memo, apparently. His long, spindly legs were more suited for the green-stripped thigh-highs than Hiccup’s more muscled ones. They hugged Jack’s legs nicely and even gave the illusion of thickness in all the right places. If Hiccup were honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind seeing Jack in them more often. But Hiccup was wet, cold, and naked under a towel and Jack was just blinking innocently up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Have a good shower, Hic?" Jack questioned a bit too cheerfully for the situation.

"Jack, gimmie my clothes back." Hiccup demanded. He held out his hand to receive them (Hiccup didn’t mind the thought of Jack stripping right there if he had to) and his towel slipped farther down his hips for his efforts. Jack’s eyes trailed down Hiccup’s newly revealed V-line and gave him a predatory smirk. 

"But why? I have such a nice view and everything." He teased. Hiccup certainly did _not_ pout as Jack put the controller down and swept up to give him a sweet peck on the lips. “Awh lighten up, Hic! It’s not like you have anywhere to be today!” Jack grinned.

"I _was_ planning to spend my day off in peace, you know.” Hiccup groused halfheartedly. Despite his protests, Hiccup’s hands found Jack’s skinny hips with no problem. Hiccup gently massaged them through the fabric of his pilfered boxers and reveled in the shudder that went through Jack’s frame. Jack’s grin widened.

“ _Was_ is past-tense. Did you change your mind?” Jack baited. He gave a rather unmanly _eep_ when Hiccup suddenly pulled him to his chest and kissed him roughly. Hiccup growled into Jack’s mouth before gently biting his lower lip and pulling away. 

"You’re such a tease, you know that?" He hissed, his voice rough with lust. 

"What’re you gonna do about it?" Jack tempted with a cheeky grin. His grin suddenly turned into a rather lewd ‘O’ face when Hiccup palmed his buttocks and used them to grind their dicks together with rough friction. Hiccup’s towel had dropped to the floor, so Jack felt the hot flesh right through the thin fabric of Hiccup’s boxers. Jack mewled and shuddered at Hiccup’s possessive handling. He looked into Hiccup’s eyes and saw they were glossed over in lusty rage. Jack was so fucked.

"I think you know." Hiccup purred with dark promise.

The hands that were kneading Jack’s ass shucked the boxers down to his knees and let them fall the rest of the way to Jack’s ankles. Jack’s straining member popped free and made a lovely tent in the over-sized t-shirt. Hiccup got a wicked idea just then and deigned to leave the t-shirt on for now. Hiccup slid his hands under the shirt and rubbed all over Jack’s thin chest. Jack whined and bucked into Hiccup’s own neglected cock. Hiccup hissed at the contact and reciprocated eagerly. His hands found Jack’s perky pink nipples and Hiccup tweaked them mercilessly. Jack’s needy moan traveled straight to Hiccup’s dick, as did the lust-glazed gleam in his eyes. Jack’s nipples were his weakness. Hiccup could make Jack cum just by teasing his nipples (As he proved many times in the past) but Hiccup was after something else today. 

Hiccup lead Jack back to the couch and gently pushed him so he sprawled out ungracefully onto it. Hiccup crawled on top of him and took a moment to appreciate Jack’s nymph-like beauty. 

Jack’s heaving stomach had a light layer of sweat already forming. They hadn’t even done anything heavy, and still Jack was wet and needy. Jack’s aching cock strained flat against his belly; red and dripping with pre. The shirt had bunched up near Jack’s chin, so Hiccup got a fantastic view of his work on Jack’s sensitive nubs. Jack’s nipples were pert and slightly bruised from Hiccup’s merciless teasing. The thigh-highs were still on, if slightly rumpled. Hiccup grinned and decided that yes, he would love to see Jack in them more often. They were soft to the touch and made Jack look more feminine than he already did. He knew Hiccup had a thing for traps. Hiccup would have to show his appreciation later. Jack’s face was flushed with arousal and his gaze was only for Hiccup. Jack’s pretty mouth was open and gasping for air that wasn’t going to his lust-addled brain. It was a tempting invitation, so Hiccup stuck his fingers inside and told Jack to suck. He did so with pleasure.

Jack worshiped Hiccup’s fingers like he would his cock. He gave each digit equal attention and love. He licked and suckled them until each finger had a healthy coating of saliva and kissed them as Hiccup retracted them from his mouth. Hiccup trailed the saliva-soaked hand down to Jack’s waiting asshole; leaving a ghostly trail along Jack’s stomach as goosebumps formed where his hand was. Hiccup probed Jack’s ring of muscle before slipping inside. Jack’s walls clenched tightly as if to greet the intruder before greedily sucking him in. Jack whimpered in bliss as Hiccup slipped another finger inside and massaged and stretched him thoroughly. Jack squirmed in delight as Hiccup used his unoccupied hand to continue teasing his nipples. Without his hands to support his weight, Hiccup relied on the strength of his powerful runner’s legs. He’d almost lost one of them in an accident once, but through the miracle of modern medicine, he got to keep it. From then on, Jack would always make certain to show Hiccup just how much he appreciated each and every part of Hiccup’s body; especially his legs. Jack was enraptured by the flexing muscles underneath freckled skin. They strained wonderfully and showed off how strong Hiccup really was. 

When Hiccup was satisfied at Jack’s readiness, he reluctantly pulled out and hushed Jack’s disappointed mewling with a tender kiss. He would give him something better soon. Jack wrapped his sock-clad legs around Hiccup’s back and prepared for the inevitable penetration. Hiccup lined himself up with Jack’s eager hole and pushed in with a groan. 

Jack threw his head back with a blissful moan and nudged Hiccup closer with his legs. They set a steady, yet punishing rhythm; Hiccup hadn’t forgotten how they got into this situation no matter how good he felt. Jack couldn’t silence his screams of pleasure and Hiccup didn’t feel like doing it for him. Jack was definitely a screamer, that’s for sure. Hiccup picked Jack up by his legs and made him wrap them around his neck. The fleece of the socks felt good on Hiccup’s burning skin. Hiccup pounded into Jack with a guttural moan. He loved the feeling of Jack’s velvet heat wrapped around him in a lusty embrace. 

Jack came first with a high pitched wail. His seed splattered across his stomach, chest, and all the way up to his face. Jack’s mouth was hanging open and little blissed-out moans came out with each exhale. Cum painted his pretty face like a perfectly debauched work of art. The sight was too much for Hiccup and he came with a roar right into Jack’s pretty ass. After a beat, Hiccup pulled out of Jack and admired the depraved masterpiece he made him into. In addition to the cum spattered along his chest and face, he also had it dripping out of his ass onto his thighs. The socks became stained with seed and Hiccup nearly twitched back to life at the sight. The shirt was still bunched up at Jack’s chin, but Hiccup could see dark stains on it now. Jack had come all over it and Hiccup would be lying if he said he didn’t look forward to scenting Jack’s musk on it for the next week or so. 

Hiccup huffed in fond exasperation and gathered Jack up i his arms for a quick cuddle before round 2. Jack mewled and nuzzled into Hiccup’s chest sleepily. Hiccup chuckled. 

"I really should stop enabling you." He drawled with a sleepy smirk. "It’s gonna spoil you more than you already are."

Jack giggled lethargically and fixed Hiccup with a sweet smile. “You love it, don’t lie.” He slurred. “I’m just too irresistible to deny.” He grinned cockily. “Now who’s up for round 2?”

—End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get 3 updates today because I'm horrible missed two days. XD; Sorry 'bout that! *Scurries off to post the rest*


	7. Day 7: Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup go to Comic Con.

"Ohmygod Hiccup! I can NOT believe we’re at comic con! Your dad is awesome to get us in for free like this!" Jack squealed. Jack was bouncing around like an overly-excitable puppy and Hiccup could only smile fondly at him. Hiccup chuckled and pulled Jack close to him before he could vibrate out of his skin. 

"Calm down, Jack, you’ll mess up your wig." He cautioned. 

Jack looked stunning in his Eren Jager cosplay. He worked hard on it for months; he had the needle marks from the sewing machine to prove it. His body was perfect for the near-bondage Three Dimensional Maneuvering Gear. Hiccup swore he did that on purpose. 

Hiccup was also in cosplay. Though he wasn’t nearly as short as Levi, Jack assured him that he didn’t mind. Eren/Levi was Jack’s OTP and he roped Hiccup into doing a couple cosplay against his better judgement. Jack was too cute to resist when he used the puppy eyes and he _knew it._

Jack grinned sheepishly at Hiccup and took a deep breath to calm down. Their close proximity attracted the attention of a few fangirls and they didn’t mind staying that way as they snapped a couple photos. Jack smiled at Hiccup and leaned in on his tippytoes to give him a gentle smooch. The girls squealed and the flashes came faster as they rushed to capture the cute moment on film. 

"It’s like a doujin came to life~" One girl squeed. 

When the girls were satisfied with their photos, Jack dragged Hiccup off to do some photoshoots. They instantly became popular with the ladies for their willingness to do fanservice and Hiccup preened with pride as he saw how happy Jack was. They walked around the dealer’s room for a bit before retreating back to their hotel room with a few doujins and a plush dragon for Hiccup. 

"What? Dragons are badass!" Hiccup defended his purchase when Jack gave him a knowing look. 

"You got the cutest-looking one they had, you dork." Jack snickered. 

The dragon plushie was indeed very cute. It was black all over with a few sequined scales for variety. It had rounded features from it’s smiling face, to it’s wide green felt eyes, to it’s chubby belly. The fins and wings were rounded as well to give it a softer, less threatening appearance. Hiccup snorted and said,

"For all you know, this dragon could be the most powerful one of the lot. The most dangerous creatures are often the most unassuming!" Hiccup ignored the patronizing grin on Jack’s face at the lame explanation. "At least I didn’t get a fairy." He jibed.

Jack looked affronted as he hugged the tiny plush fairy close to his chest. “Oi! I’ll have you know fairies were vicious little things that would steal your firstborn before Disney fucked it up! Fairies are badass!” He defended his purchase with puffed-out cheeks. 

They stared at each other for a beat before dissolving into fits of laughter. “I can’t believe we’re arguing about who’s plush toy is more badass.” Jack wheezed in between giggles. 

"Yeah, I mean either way it’s ‘girly’ in the eyes of society." Hiccup agreed. "Fuck society." 

"Amen!" Jack chirped before falling back on the bed with a relieved groan. "Oh my aching feet." He whined.

Hiccup gave a sympathetic noise of shared pain as he too crawled into bed. Jack snuggled up to Hiccup with a pleased sigh and wrapped his legs around Hiccup’s thigh. Hiccup threw his arm around Jack and pulled him closer.

"That is the last time we walk around the dealer’s room without icepacks in our bags." Hiccup mumbled into Jack’s hair. He’d ditched the wig as soon as they got through the door, so the bleached white hair Hiccup was nuzzling was all Jack. Jack gave an affirmative grunt and a few unintelligible mutters that Hiccup translated into ‘go to sleep.’ 

Soft snores told Hiccup that Jack had succumed to sleep and decided that a quick nap before the panel wouldn’t hurt. Hiccup was lulled to sleep by Jack’s body surrounding him in a cocoon of fluffy warmth. 

—End


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack drags Hiccup shopping for hoodies and they came back with something extra.

"Why am I here?" Hiccup complained as Jack tried on yet _another_ hoodie. He’d torn his old blue one in a freak sledding accident and was hellbent on getting a new one. That was all well and fine, but Jack decided to drag Hiccup along for the ride. 

"I need you to tell me if I look good! Jeez, Hic, every good boyfriend knows that one!" Jack answered from inside the dressing room. 

"Babe, whatever you’re in, you look gorgeous. Can we go home now?" Hiccup sighed. 

"You’re just saying that!" Jack accused with an indignant snort. 

"No I’m not, Jack. You know I think you’re beautiful no matter what." Hiccup huffed fondly. 

"Really?" Jack asked tentatively. 

"Really." Hiccup affirmed. "Now can you pick a hoodie so we can go home?"

"Ugh! Fine, I’m done. Hold on." Jack grumbled as he came out with a dark blue sweatshirt with "Keep Calm and Freeze On" Printed in bold white letters. Hiccup rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and said,

"You’re so creative." With a teasing glint in his eyes. Jack swatted Hiccup on his shoulder for the effort.

"Jerk." He sniffed.

"Bitch." Hiccup replied with a grin. Jack grinned back and gave a little laugh at the _Supernatural_ reference. 

"You’re so weird." Jack commented.

"You’re weird too, idjit." Hiccup teased.

"Okay two _Supernatural_ references is enough for one day. Let’s go home, Hic.” Jack laughed. They paid for the hoodie and exited the store. They walked around the mall for a bit; mostly to satisfy Jack’s curious nature, and stumbled upon _Spencer’s Gifts _. Jack gave Hiccup a wicked, side-long glance and said,__

__"Shall we?" Hiccup blushed a bit, but a slow, pervy grin stretched across his face._ _

__"We shall." They entered the store._ _

__After a while of dicking around in the front of the store, the couple wandered to the back where all the good stuff was. Hiccup had to laugh at the ‘Dragon Dick’ dildo set and Jack snickered at a dick-shapped icecube tray._ _

__"You’re so mature, Jack." Hiccup teased._ _

__"Says the guy laughing at dragon dicks." Jack retorted._ _

__Suddenly, Hiccup spied something interesting behind Jack’s head. He only noticed the cute white cat-ear headband because Jack was standing at an angle where they looked like they were already on his head. Jack followed his gaze and flushed red._ _

__"No." He quickly dismissed._ _

__"Awh come on, Jack! I let you drag me around to get hoodies!" Hiccup whined. "The least you can do is try them on!"_ _

__After a bit of grumbling from Jack and cajoling from Hiccup, Jack relented and put on the damn headband. Hiccup had to hold back a stupid grin at how ridiculously adorable Jack looked. Jack was the perfect example of cat-boy material. He was thin, flexible, and had the cutest blush on his pretty face. Hiccup snatched the ears from Jack’s head and rushed to pay for them._ _

__"Hey! You said I’d only try them on!" Jack yelped._ _

__"You tried them and I liked them, so I’m getting them." Hiccup teased; keeping the ears out of reach of his flailing boyfriend._ _

__"I’m not wearing them again!" Jack warned._ _

__"Never say never~" Hiccup replied._ _

__Hiccup eventually paid for the headband and they left the mall. Jack muttered angrily to himself the whole way home while clutching his brand new hoodie to his chest. Hiccup slept on the couch that night with dreams of a white-haired catboy to keep him company._ _


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup goes iceskating with his friends and Jack gets a wicked idea.

Jack watched Hiccup glide across the ice with a fond smile. Jack had iced the pond personally so that Hiccup could be safe skating with his friends. Hiccup made a special prosthetic just for this. 

A while back, HIccup begged Jack to teach him how to skate. He’d been so enraptured by Jacks tales of the New World and the Colonies; especially the ones featuring winter. Hiccup could listen to Jack talk for hours about all the fun they had when the harvest months passed and the snow blanketed the ground. Jack was reluctant at first to teach Hiccup how to skate. He wasn’t sure why, but something about the sport niggled at the back of his mind telling him to keep Hiccup off the ice and on land where it was _safe_. Eventually Hiccup won him over with the promise that he’d be extra careful and let Jack supervise in case anything went wrong. 

Jack was glad he did. Hiccup was a natural on the ice. Had he been born in his time, Hiccup would have gone pro with enough training. Jack missed the future sometimes; he wouldn’t trade his time with Hiccup for anything, but he was still annoyed with Bunny for messing up the calibrations of his time machine. 

At least he knew where the _Jokul Frosti_ myths came from now. 

Hiccup laughed and circled around Astrid playfully as the normally rough-and-tumble warrior wobbled along the ice. She was definitely more comfortable on stable ground. Astrid voiced her injured pride and leaped for Hiccup only to fall flat on her face and skid into a snowbank. 

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed rambunctiously at her plight and slid over to help her up. Astrid pouted, but accepted their hands goodnaturedly and decided to sit this one out. Snotlout joined her in an obvious bid for her attention. 

Hiccup smiled sheepishly at Astrid and apologized even though he did no wrong. Astrid rolled her eyes and told him to stop being an idiot. Jack floated over to Hiccup and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Hiccup shuddered as Jack nibbled playfully at his ear.

"Jack please! I can’t get a boner with everyone staring!" Hiccup hissed. No one else could see Jack except for Hiccup. They didn’t know enough about the ‘minor god’ Jokul Frosti to fully believe in him. Jack grinned devilishly around the shell of Hccup’s ear and whispered,

"That actually sounds like fun~"

Hiccup eeped and squirmed away only to wobble dangerously on the ice. The others called out to him worriedly, asking if he was okay. Hiccup’s assuring grin was more of a grimace as he told them,

"I-I’m fine! I just lost my balance for a second!" 

Jack seized the opportunity Hiccup’s stillness presented and latched onto him like a limpet. Hiccup yelped as Jack shoved his hand down his pants and used the other one to grope his sensitive chest through his vest. Hiccup was starting to flush and it wasn’t from the burning winter chill in the air. 

"You should quiet down, Hic, if you don’t want your friends to worry." Jack suggested huskily. 

HIccup squashed down a wine building in his chest and bit his lips to keep quiet. He trembled as he tried to carry on skating as if nothing was amiss. The quality of Hiccup’s form dropped significantly as Jack teased him through the veil of invisibility. His friends were starting to take notice.

"Uh, Hiccup, are you okay? You seem a bit flustered…" Fishlegs fretted. 

"I’m fine!" Hiccup squeaked as Jack pinched the head of his cock. He was such a cheater! Hiccup bit down the eager moan fighting to burst free from his mouth. 

Jack’s grin grew positively evil as he upped his game. He used every dirty trick in the book to get Hiccup to moan and embarrass himself in front of his friends. Hiccup’s flush darkened as his cock started to leak pre despite his best efforts to remain aloof. A dark spot in the front of his trousers threatened to reveal his arousal, but Hiccup was determined to at least finish this in a more private setting. He smiled sheepishly at his friends and said,

"On second thought I-ah!-I’m not feELING too-oooh~ good! I’m gonna go-oh! home and rest okaybyeguys!" He rushed out his apology. He skated his way back to the snowy shore with staccatoed imbalance. Hiccup’s ears burned with shame as the unsure stares of his friends burned into the back of his head. He waved goodbye; a bit too jerkily to be normal, and rushed to the privacy of the underbrush.

He glared darkly at Jack and turned the tables on his supernatural lover. He slammed him against a tree and ravished his mouth with guttural, primal desire. Jack moaned deliciously into Hiccup’s mouth as he hastily relieved him of his hoodie. Jack’s staff cluttered forgotten to the ground and he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and tangled his hands in his hair. 

Their coupling was quick and dirty; a mess of hormone-driven frotting and heavy petting. Hiccup came first with a desperate moan and a healthy load of seed. It squelched messily out of Jack’s asshole and dribbled down his thighs. The wet, dirty sounds coming from Jack’s hole spurred Hiccup on even more. Hiccup kept humping Jack until he came with a sharp cry of his own. Hiccup let Jack slide limply to the ground with quivering limbs and a blissful smile. Hiccup panted roughly as he came down from his high and fixed Jack with a heated glare.

"That was _not_ fair, Jack.” He griped. Jack turned his blissful smile toward Hiccup and rolled his shoulders in a lethargic shrug. 

"Life’s not fair, babe." He slurred. "But it was fun, right?"

Hiccup was loath to admit that it was indeed very fun. He snorted and averted his gaze; his ears burning red with embarrassment. 

"At least give a guy some warning next time, jerk." Hiccup relented.

"That would spoil the fun!" Jack chirped. Hiccup groaned and stomped away to gather his clothes and make the trek back home. He pointedly ignored Jack’s bell-like laughter trailing after him. 

—End

((Okay I’m sorry for not updating for forever, but this prompt was giving me problems. XD; As you can see I got over it. EXPECT FUZZY TO PLAY CATCHUP 8D))


	10. Day 10: With animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shameless abuse of the 30 day challenge to give pooka-curse a present. 8D
> 
> Bunny fucks around with his old time machine while Jack and Hiccup are visiting and causes a rift in the timeline. Now they're seeing triple!

((For the sake of simplicity, I’ll call the following characters the following things:

Present Jack: Jack

Present Bunnymund: Bunny

Present Hiccup: Hiccup

pooka-curse’s Jokul: Jokul

pooka-curse’s Hyde: Hyde

Dragon Hybrid!Hiccup: Fang

the-guardian-of-fun’s Winter Prince: Prince

rinpin’s Young!Bunny: Aster

Older!Hiccup: Chief

I may or may not be blatantly abusing the 30 day challenge to gift pooka-curse with a birthday fic. Aaaand I may have taken some liberties with the characters to fit them all in one timeline. I ain’t even mad. XD))

"Bunny. What the hel is this?" Hiccup questioned with a deadpan stare as he took in the strange sight before him. 

"Ah, mild calibration error, mate." Bunny chuckled nervously. "The time machine may have gone wonky since I last used it."

 _Mild calibration error my missing foot_ Hiccup thought with a long-suffering sigh. That ‘error’ caused a temporal rift in the timeline and now they had two sets of Jack Frosts, Easter Bunnies, and Hiccups that weren’t there before. To add insult to injury, the rift scrambled everyone’s DNA with Pookan genes and caused the humans to spontaneously grow _bunny ears_. Even him! Hiccup now had light brown bunny ears with cream-colored tips. He had a matching fluffy bunny tail too. It was weird and Hiccup didn’t know if he liked the change or not. 

Jack, for his part, was rather unbothered by the whole thing. He was chatting up his older, more elegant counterpart while glancing curiously at the darker, wilder one. His fluffy white rabbit ears perked up cutely and his tail shook excitedly as he bombarded his older self with questions. Supposedly in the future, Jack becomes the Winter Prince after defeating the previous ruler in combat. His older, princely counterpart was more reserved as his job demanded of him. It totally didn’t fit the cute floppy ears and poofy tail he’d acquired from the rift. Of course, it was possible Prince’s timeline didn’t correspond directly to this one. One would only need to take a look at the dark, jittery form of Jokul to know that not every timeline was the same. 

Jokul was a manic, shifty fellow. He was the product of Pitch breaking Jack’s staff so beyond repair that Jack’s mind splintered along with it. The glint of insanity glittered in his eyes as they darted around the Warren. His dark gray ears with black spots bent awkwardly; like an antenna on an old TV set. They matched Hyde’s— his beastly companion— ears in both color and size. Jokul’s lazy grin showed off sharp not-quite-fangs that still sparkled like freshly fallen snow. He was casually splayed on the crook his broken staff with no care to the discomfort it most likely caused him. Though splinters dug into his skin, Jokul showed no signs that he was in pain. He carded his frost bitten hand through Hyde’s dark fur; a soothing motion meant to comfort both of them. 

It was probably for the best if Hyde was kept soothed. He was a huge, intimidating creature that could snap a tree in half with little effort. He’d proven as much when the rift first formed; Hyde spooked and lashed out at anything he could reach. It was only with luck and swift reflexes that Bunny kept his head. Jokul calmed him down eventually. He could’ve done it right away, but he was having too much fun watching the mayhem unfold. Jokul only decided to help when Prince gave him a withering glare. Jokul apparently took a shining to the Prince, else he wouldn’t have bothered. Now, Hyde was attentive, agitated, cautious, but willing to listen to reason. He crouched on all fours with his hackles raised slightly in warning. His ears were up and alert; compensating for his lack of sight. He had Aster—Bunny’s de-aged self— in his maw. Jokul assured everyone that Hyde wouldn’t hurt wee Aster; his instincts wouldn’t let him even if he wanted to. 

Aster was only too happy to be there. It had been so long since Aster had any form of parental comfort; there was only so much humans could do for a young Pooka kit. Aster was hanging limp by the scruff of his neck; calmed by the familiar scent of an adult Pooka. Prince kept a close eye on them; he would always worry for the young Pooka no matter where they were. 

He was distracted from his fretting by an older, more mature version of Hiccup. (They called him ‘Chief’ to avoid confusion in an already confusing situation) He ran his leather-clad hands in soothing circles on Prince’s shoulders. His sleek, solid-brown ears twitched at attention towards the prince. He whispered assurances in Prince’s new ears until he relaxed enough to keep a level head. He was tall—taller than any of the Jacks present in the Warren. The Jack from this timeline pouted at the unfairness off it all as he poked the present Hiccup in the forehead.

"How did you even get so tall?" He cried. "The puberty gods have blessed you, man!" 

Chief laughed and ribbed Prince goodnaturedly. "Sound familiar, dear?" He teased. 

"I still don’t know what you did, but whatever it was, I like it." Prince sniffed with a fond smile. 

"Whoa wait, did you just call him _dear_?” Jack squawked. 

"Well he _is_ my husband.” Prince answered. 

“Whaaaaaa?" Jack and Hiccup floundered.

"It was an arranged marriage." Chief explained. "I’m the Chief of the Fall Spirits, he’s the prince of the Winter Spirits. It was bound to happen; not that I’m complaining." He blushed and gave Prince a loving smile, which was returned. 

"Mate?" came the bestial grunt of Fang; a Hiccup that was more dragon than human. 

He had black scales like a Nightfury. His leathery, black wings would make a tight fit if he deigned to stretch them out. His body was mostly human, save for an elongated jaw to house his glittering fangs and sharp black claws on his warped haunches. His mannerisms were a mix of his usual dry humor and wit hidden behind Toothless’ playful, draconian instincts. the other two Hiccup incarnations shuddered to think of what could’ve happened to Toothless in his world. When asked, the dragon-boy whined and drooped his dark brown bunny ears behind his head. 

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Chief answered softly. He frowned thoughtfully. "None of you have gotten together yet?" He asked.

The younger Jack and Hiccup blushed and looked away from each other. They liked each other, and they were the only ones who didn’t know it. Presently, Jack and Bunny were in a serious relationship, but Jack couldn’t seem to shake the feelings he had for Hiccup no matter how he tried. Bunny assured him that it was okay if he wanted to add Hiccup to their relationship, but Jack was unsure if Hiccup would go for a threesome. 

Chief looked between the three of them and stifled his laughter. 

"What’s so funny?" Jack pouted, his tail fluffed up in agitation. 

"You guys are so cute." Chief grinned. 

"You should all just shut up and fuck. It works fine for us!" Jokul piped in from the back. He grinned wickedly and bit down on Hyde’s ear to tease the dumb fucks pussyfooting around each other. Hyde growled and bucked Jokul off him before pinning him down with his mighty paw. He let Aster down and told the prince,

"Young eyes and ears should not be here for now."

The prince blushed crimson and hurried to whisk Aster away to a more PG setting. Bunny called out directions to the unused nursery as the prince fled. Everyone else watched in morbid fascination as Hyde mounted Jokul and thrust right in with no lube and no warning. Fang was the only one who didn’t blush as lusty grunts peppered the air. The dragon-boy stalked up to both of them and sniffed curiously at the heady scent of blood and sex. Hyde flicked his ear toward the hybrid, but did nothing to stop him as Fang settled down on Jokul’s chest and swallowed his dick whole. 

Jokul moaned and giggled darkly. He bucked wildly up into Fang’s mouth and reveled in the choked-off grunts he caused. Fang’s own member hung heavy between his legs and Jokul just couldn’t resist the tempting treat in front of his face. He surged up and sucked Fang’s dick right into his grinning mouth. The dragon-hybrid whimpered around Jokul’s hardened flesh and doubled his efforts. Fang’s long, flexible tongue wrapped snugly around Jokul’s cock and white hot pleasure shot through his body. 

Hyde, not one to be outdone, snarled and pistoned faster in and out of Jokul’s abused ass. He bent Jokul’s flexible legs out of the way of Fang’s bobbing head. Hyde growled possessively and bit down hard on Fang’s floppy ears. Fangs howled even with his mouth full and bowed his head submissively to the bigger, stronger male. Jokul cackled around his new dragon’s length and nipped playfully at the tip. He dug his blackened nails into Fang’s scaly hips and reveled at the blood dribbling from the open cuts. Like it or not, Fang was theirs now. Hyde would make sure of it.

As all of this was going on, the other incarnations were watching with dark arousal churning in their guts. Hiccup and Jack were enraptured by the display; the darker versions of themselves gave them insight of what they could have. Bunny was already willing to share Jack with Hiccup, and Hiccup wanted to be with Jack more than anything. Watching Hyde pound into Jokul while asserting his dominance over Fang also made Hiccup wonder about Bunny. How was Bunny in bed? He wondered. A sidelong look at Bunny revealed that maybe he was just as much an animal in bed as Hyde.

Bunny’s eyes were dark with lust. He idly palmed his furry sheath as he watched his darker counterpart in action. A slick, red shaft poked through the sheath with the beginnings of arousal. Hyde’s nostrils flared at the new heady scent so similar to his own. Bunny smirked and continued to fondle himself as his cock revealed itself inch by inch. Jack’s own eyes were black with lust-blown pupils. He stared hungrily at Bunny’s growing arousal and licked his lips. He looked toward the two remaining Hiccups and invited them to play. 

"Hiccup~ I need you—both of you!" He whined enticingly. Bunny flicked his ear towards them and waited for their answer. "Bunny doesn’t mind; honest! Please, Hic…"

Hiccup flushed hot with confused arousal. Chief, on the other hand, pushed him toward Jack with hooded eyes. 

"Go on, Hiccup. You’ll be glad you did." He gasped. Chief fiddled with his leather and let it fall to the ground with a heavy _thunk_. He coaxed Hiccup to touch Jack by bodily showing him how. Bunny had since slid up to them, slowly thrusting between Jack’s thighs. The languid frotting kept Jack wanting for more contact and soon he was begging for Hiccup’s touch. Chief encouraged him by grinding his hips against Hiccup’s back and leading his hand to Jack’s heaving chest. 

Hiccup gulped nervously and asked Jack if it was really okay. Jack nodded and moaned for Hiccup to hurry up. Permission granted, Hiccup went to work. He palmed Jack’s chest; feeling him out. Jack keened when Hiccup brushed against his perky pink nipples. Hiccup took the hint and played with them. Jack wiggled and gasped in delight as Hiccup rubbed circles around the rosy nubs until they stood at attention. He flicked the left one and Jack yelped at the jolt of pleasure. Hiccup shut him up with a kiss and continued to rub, pinch, and roll Jack’s nipples between his fingers. Karma seemed to think Hiccup’s teasing was too mean, because Hiccup’s own nipples were assaulted by his older self. 

Chief was certainly more experienced with this kind of thing. He seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Hiccup wild with lust. Jolts of pleasure thundered through Hiccup’s body to his dick as Chief both played with his nipples and teased his ass with his cock. Chief would keep the head of his cock just outside the needy ring of muscle—a peek of what was to come if he’d only thrust in. Hiccup wiggled and bucked; trying his hardest to spear himself on his older self’s dick, but Chief matched him move for move and kept his touch light.

"I think you should save this for Jack, don’t you?" Chief hissed as incentive. Hiccup whined at the thought. He focused his attentions back on Jack and nearly came from the deliciously debauched picture he made.

Jack was nearly mad with lust; Bunny was still frotting against him, but it wasn’t enough. He wiggled and squirmed for some kind of friction, but nothing worked. He let his mouth fall open into a constant ‘O’ face and needy moans came out with each exhale. Jack’s bunny ears were droopy with lust, but his tail twitched up to reveal his shapely ass. He latched onto Bunny’s neck for purchase as his mate kept him steady. They both looked at Hiccup with smoldering invitation. It burned him deliciously with simmering arousal. 

How could Hiccup resist? He surged at Jack and plundered his mouth with a searing kiss. Chief allowed him to take Jack into his arms and backed off to let fate run its course. He was well-met by his prince, who had walked in on the spectacle after putting Aster to bed. Chief welcomed his prince into his arms as they tumbled down to the ground in a mess of limbs. 

Hiccup grinded against Jack’s hips and let Bunny run his paws along his back. Jack was stimulated from all sides by his sexy lovers. It was amazing. His ears flopped back in lust and his tail twitched up invitingly. Bunny produced a bottle of lube from his bandoleer and handed it to Jack. Bunny growled into Jack’s ear and told him to prepare himself and Hiccup for him. Jack moaned and went to do as he said. 

Jack told Hiccup to lean against a nearby rockface and spread his legs. Jack slicked up both his fingers and cock before working Hiccup open. He gave Bunny a show and let him have a peek into Hiccup’s dark cavern. Hiccup flushed; feeling utterly exposed and loving it. Hiccup’s spotted ears twitched erratically from all the new feelings he was experiencing. Jack used his other hand to work himslf open. His fluffy white tail lifted up to reveal his rump and it drove Bunny’s instincts wild with how similar the action was to a Pooka in heat. It wouldn’t be long before Bunny lost all control of his rut.

Soon enough, his lovers were ready. Jack retracted his fingers from their respective holes and Hiccup whined from the loss. Jack lined his dick up against Hiccup’s ass with the promise of something better. His first thrust was fast and deep. Hiccup screamed and threw his head back at the feeling of being deliciously full. Bunny couldn’t take it anymore and he gave Jack little warning before rutting hard and fast into him. 

It wasn’t long before climax thundered through each of them. Jack came first with a high-pitched whine and a shuddering breath. It was hotter than Hiccup expected; he figured the spirit of winter would be chilly in every respect, but Jack’s load was hot and thick as it rushed through Hiccup’s insides. The delicious feeling coaxed Hiccup’s own release out. He wailed into the rocks as he painted them white with his seed. He watched with detached fascination as his sperm dribbled down between the cracks until it dripped onto the grass. Finally, after seeing his two lovers come undone in such a wonderful way, Bunny came in his wintry mate with a roar. Let it never be said that Bunny wasn’t fertile. Being the Avatar of both spring and hope gave him certain perks in the bedroom. He shot load after load of virile sperm into Jack’s greedy ass and all Jack could do was moan and take it. Bunny pulled out to mark both Jack and Hiccup with his scent. He painted them white with his cum before settling inside Hiccup’s ass instead. Hiccup moaned as he felt the difference between Jack and Bunny’s cum right away. Jack may have hotter cum than Hiccup expected, but Bunny was hotter still. He practically branded Hiccup’s insides with his searing hot seed. Hiccup could only quiver and twitch as the bliss overwhelmed his senses. Bunny’s steady flow finally tappered off and he pulled out with a satisfying pop. He gathered Jack and Hiccup in his arms and lulled them to sleep with rumbling purrs and warm, soft fur.

Meanwhile, the darker threesome was languishing in the fruits of their labor. Jokul grinned triumphantly and wiggled his tail in victory. The movement enticed Hyde into grooming the fluffy appendage. Jokul moaned and pressed up against the warm, wet tongue. Fang nuzzled up to Jokul and purred. They all had their fun—lots and LOTS of fun— Fang and Jokul both came three times each before Hyde finished with them. Now they were fucked-out and tired. What better way to rest than to cuddle up against a big fluffy bear-sized Pooka while they watch people fuck?

"It’s about time!" Jokul cackled. "These poor saps look like they could use a good fuck!"

Hyde gave a positive rumble and continued to groom his frostbite. Fang kept on purring. Fang lazily looked up at the two males and asked,

"Mate?" 

Jokul’s grin became more subdued and Hyde huffed affectionately. Jokul ruffled Fang’s floppy ears and Hyde nuzzled his dragon’s cheek. 

"Yup!" Jokul chirped. "You’re ours now!"

Fang’s smile, though creepily large on his humanoid face, was the most endearingly adorable thing Jokul had ever seen. 

"Yours. Fang is yours." Fang sighed happily. "And you are Fang’s."

"That’s right~" Jokul trilled. Hyde huffed again and started to groom their new mate. Fang preened under the attention. 

A week later, Bunny fixed the time machine. With cheerful goodbyes and shared meaningful glances, Bunny sent everyone back to their own respective timelines—bunny ears not included. 

—End

((I was expecting to have more Jokul and Hyde action than this, but my muse was being uncooperative. :\ But yeah anyway. This fill is dedicated to pooka-curse. Happy birthday you beautiful British babbu~ 8D))


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

"No, Jack!" Hiccup huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to puff himself up and at least _look_ taller than Jack. “I am _not_ going to wear that—that eyesore!”

The ‘eyesore’ in question was a cute black dragon kigurumi. Supposedly Jack had it custom made just for him and wasn’t that just _sad_? He modeled it off of Toothless, and Hiccup threw a dirty look at the smug-looking dragon from his spot on the rug. Hiccup just _knew_ Toothless sat still enough for Jack to get the correct references. The traitor just snorted and curled up in a more comfortable position by the fire. 

"Come on, Hic! I wanna see you in it!" Jack begged, holding the kigurumi up in an effort to make it look enticing. It just made Jack look like an idiot.

"Where did you even _get_ that thing?” Hiccup groused. 

"The future~" Jack chirped. "It’s very popular in my time!"

Hiccup wished Bunny never fixed it so the time machine could make short trips back and forth between Berk and Burgess. It was so much easier to deal with Jack when he was stranded at one fixed point in time. Some how Jack became a permanent fixture in this timeline. Bunny told them that Jack had stayed so long in Berk, that he was now _supposed_ to be there. Of course, Jack was also supposed to be a Guardian in _his_ timeline, so Jack was forced to travel back and forth between the two.

 

Somehow this translated into ‘give Jack a free pass to fuck around with Hiccup by making him try things from the future.’ Hiccup wanted to bleach his brain from some of the things Jack brought back. Let’s just say Glow Sticks and Vikings don’t mix well. Gobber was _still_ convinced they were divine messengers from Odin himself—nevermind that if Odin _really_ wanted to contact a mortal he’d use his ravens.

"I’m not wearing it." Hiccup put his foot down. Jack grinned slow and wide. "Oh no." Was all Hiccup had time to say before Jack pounced on him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Jack no! I don’t want to wear this stupid thing!" Hiccup wailed. "Get off!

"No! I like looking at you down here!" Jack teased. He wiggled his fingers warningly and Hiccup gulped. 

"Jack, don’t you dare—!" Hiccup was cut off with his own scream of laughter. 

"Say you’ll wear it!" Jack demanded.

"No!" Hiccup denied him through giggles.

"Say it~" Jack teased, "Or I’ll just keep tickling you!"

"Never~" Hiccup vowed, still laughing. 

Jack upped the ante then. He used Hiccup’s most ticklish parts to his advantage as he reduced Hiccup to a squirming mess of laughter. Jack loved Hiccup’s laugh; he didn’t laugh often enough, but when he did it was open and free. Hiccup had light, airy giggles that tinkled like bells that could turn into deep guffaws at the drop of a hat. Jack loved the sheer _joy_ radiating from every chuckle and right now it was the best way to get Hiccup in the mood to do what he wanted.

"Alright! Alright already, you stupid sprite! I’ll wear the damn thing just STOP!" Hiccup relented with good humor. Jack whooped in victory before thrusting the kigurumi at Hiccup. Hiccup huffed fondly at his frosty boyfriend and with a mild grimace, he changed.

"How do I look?" Hiccup muttered with a blush. He squirmed uncomfortably when Jack just gave him a dumb grin. "What?" He asked.

"You’re. So. CUTE~!" Jack squealed. He gathered Hiccup into his arms and huggled him close. Hiccup yelped and squirmed away. 

"Jack, what the hel?" He squeaked. 

"I’m sorry~ You’re just too cute right now!" Jack gushed. "I need a hug!"

Hiccup blushed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. “You’re such a dork.” he said fondly. He smiled shyly at Jack through his blush. “You really think this is cute?” He questioned.

Jack nodded quickly; biting his lip to keep the unholy squee from exiting his smiling mouth. Hiccup rolled his eyes and examined the kigurumi in more depth. 

It was really soft, Hiccup noticed. When you were used to wearing harsh leather and scratchy wool, the plushy fleece was a nice change. Bright green eyes were sewn into the hood and Hiccup had to commend Jack for somehow finding a way to reproduce Toothless’s eyecolor. Jack hinted that Bunny was a big help in that respect. The black wasn’t uniform as Hiccup first assumed; there were some shiny patches off dark gray for Toothless’ scales. Jack told him they were painted on with special liquid latex. Whatever that meant. Once Jack went on a tangent about polymers and other scientific things from the future, Hiccup simultaneously became enraptured and extremely confused. He eventually stopped bothering to understand every little detail and focused more on what they could be used for. Making shiny scales on clothes seemed to be one of the many uses for liquid latex. 

"I suppose I can get used to this." Hiccup sighed. "It’s comfortable enough, I guess." He explained away his change of heart with dry logic, but Jack saw right through it. He grinned knowingly at Hiccup, but said nothing as he gathered him up in his arms again.

"Yes~" He cheered. "I get to see you in this more often~"

"I never said—gah you know what? Sure. You’ll see me in this thing again." Hiccup sputtered. 

"Yay~"

—End

((Ugh Jack and Hiccup are so OOC it’s ridiculous. There’s just SOMETHING about kigurumis that make me automatically write people 100x more kawaii than they are. XD; Ah well. Have some sugary sweet HiJack fluff and be happy. XD))


	12. Day 12: Making Out

"Come on, Astrid! Let us out! This isn’t funny!" Hiccup cried through the locked door to the small storage closet he was flung into. 

"7 minutes, Hic~ That’s the rule!" Astrid called back cheerfully. 

Hiccup groaned and wondered not for the first time how he was convinced playing 7 Minutes in Heaven was a good idea. He only had to look to the one he was shoved in the closet with to know the answer. Jack grinned sheepishly as if to apologize for the awkward situation they were in. 

Hiccup had a crush on Jack since Middleschool. Back then, everything was simple—well simpler. Jack was like that ugly duckling that hit puberty and became a fucking god. In Middleschool, Jack had mousy brown hair, braces, and the worst taste in clothing. His ears were way too big for his head, he hunched over his books trying to seem smaller than his lanky frame allowed, and he wore oversized sweatshirts to hide how skinny he was. Hiccup thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. They hung out together every day after school; the owner of the local arcade knew them both by name. They would watch cheesy horror flicks every Halloween and laugh at how stupid the monsters looked. Life was good. Life was simple. 

But then puberty hit and it was like Aphrodite herself blessed him with dashing good looks. Now Jack’s teeth were straight as arrows and sparkled like freshly fallen snow. He bleached his hair at the behest of his fashionista-in-training younger sister. Her advice worked like a charm. His perfect face could be appreciated by the masses now that he stopped hiding it behind his mop of hair. The platinum blonde made him look like an elf straight out of _Lord of the Rings_. His ears were still way too big for his head, but somehow it just added to the Faye-like charm he now exuded. Jack filled into his body nicely and he no longer felt the need to hunch over his books. He still read comic books and liked all the dorky things he did before; he was still _Jack_ , but Hiccup now felt like Jack was out of his league. He had more friends than Hiccup had relatives. (And trust me, he has a LOT just on his dad’s side.) Jack could have anyone he wanted, so why would he settle for a talking fish bone like Hiccup?

Hiccup floundered around Jack now like he hadn’t in Middleschool. Jack didn’t understand what changed and Hiccup could _see_ how much it hurt him. Hiccup felt like an ass every time, but he just couldn’t help the flustered reactions Jack gave him. A rift started to form between them and while Jack—ever gentle Jack—would smile and greet him in the hallways like nothing was wrong, their conversations more often than not fell flat. Hiccup would always get so tongue-tied that it just looked like he was ignoring Jack and Jack would back off before he could regain his nerves. Hiccup didn’t mean to—honest!

And here they were now; stuck in a storage closet for seven minutes, forced to interact, and squished uncomfortably close. Hiccup may have been hoping this would happen even before the game started, but now that he was here, he didn’t know what to do. Should he apologize for how socially inept he was being? Should he confess his feelings? Should he just forgo formalities all together and do as the game intended by smashing his lips against Jack’s and hope for the best? Tempting as it was, Hiccup knew _that_ option wouldn't go over too well.

Turns out, Hiccup didn’t have to say anything. Jack spoke first. 

"I’m sorry about this…" He apologized. "…I know this must be awkward. I’ll try not to bother you. It’s just seven minutes, right?"

Oh Jack, no! Hiccup wanted to shout. How was it possible to make his best friend (and crush) look so sad about spending time together? Hiccup knew he had to make this right, so he swallowed his fears and shifted awkwardly until he faced Jack. 

"You could never bother me." Hiccup confessed. 

"I _do_ though!” Jack blurted out. “We haven’t really talked since Middleschool! Whatever I did to make you mad, I’m sorry! Just—” Jack took a shaky breath. “—I just want my best friend back…” He finished lamely. 

Jack squeaked as Hiccup suddenly crushed him to his chest. Jack felt a wet patch forming on his shirt and realized Hiccup was _crying_. Jack patted his head awkwardly and asked what was wrong.

"I’m an idiot!" Hiccup confessed through sniffles. "I can’t even talk to my best friend without thinking I’m not good enough."

Jack was speechless as Hiccup’s confessions tumbled out one after the other. He was flattered that Hiccup thought he was beautiful even through the awkward prepubescent nightmare that was Middleschool. He frowned at how Hiccup thought so lowly of himself that Jack would leave just because he had new friends. The thing that caught Jack’s attention most was Hiccup’s hasty confession of love. 

"I mean, I know we’re both guys and everything…" Hiccup minimized his feelings with a mortified blush. "…but I’ve always liked you. Like _more_ than a best friend. I’d never do anything if you didn’t want me to though, just—” It was Hiccup’s turn to squeak as Jack smashed their lips together in an elated, fiery kiss. 

They broke apart with a wet smack and Hiccup stared up at Jack like a deer in headlights. 

"Jack what—" He breathed.

"I like you too, dummy!" Jack confessed. "I tried to tell you back in Middleschool, but you never seemed interested, so I stopped!"

Well. That was a pleasant surprise. Hiccup blinked dumbly and asked,

"So we could have been doing this since Middleschool?"

"Yeah I guess." Jack pouted. 

"Huh." Hiccup said dumbly. "Well uh… I guess we should make up for lost time then?" He suggested. 

Jack grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “That’s the plan~” He teased. 

Hiccup met Jack’s mouth in the middle; now that he was expecting it. Hiccup let himself feel the smooth texture of Jack’s lips and the heat of his breath (Which faintly smelled of peppermint gum) in equal measure. He allowed himself to feel out every part of Jack he was willing to give and he gave just as much of himself in return. Jack nibbled gently on Hiccup’s lower lip with his perfect teeth and Hiccup allowed him entry. 

Sparks flew and fireworks went off in Hiccup’s mind; just like those stupid teenage romance novels said would happen. He moaned into the kiss and groped for purchase before he drowned in these new sensations. He ended up groping Jack’s sizable ass instead. Jack whimpered into the kiss and bucked gently against Hiccup’s hips. Jack’s fingers tangled themselves into Hiccup’s hair and gently pulled. Hiccup hissed and bit Jack’s tongue lightly in retaliation. The rough treatment just made their first kiss ten times hotter and Hiccup worried that he’d burn away. 

Hiccup continued to grope Jack’s ass, but let one of his hands trail up inside Jack’s shirt. Hiccup felt up Jack’s rippling back and reacquainted himself with every dip, curve, and blemish there. Jack had a scar on his left shoulder blade from when he fell out of a tree in kindergarten. He once showed it off to Hiccup and proudly let him trace his fingers over it. To Jack, it was like a glorious battle scar; a mark that showed off his prowess on the jungle gym. Hiccup traced over it now and marveled at how even after all these years, it was still puffy and fresh-feeling.

Jack too reacquainted himself with Hiccup. The hands that were so entwined in Hiccup’s hair had wandered to his shoulders and chest. Jack wasn’t the only one who’d changed since Middleschool; Hiccup had gotten a generous bit of muscle on his chest and arms. It wasn’t anything unusual for his family to be barrelchested—actually Hiccup was probably weirder for not being a hulking mass of muscle like his father, uncles, and even some of his aunts. Hiccup must’ve gotten his genes from his mother’s side of the family. His mother wasn’t skinny or anything, but she was tall and muscular in a flexible way; like a belly dancer. Hiccup somehow managed to inherit a mix of both body types and still look like an awkward giraffe. Jack didn’t mind though; in fact he loved Hiccup’s hidden beauty. It was like Hiccup was made just for him; only Jack could see the beauty behind the gangling mess of ill-fitting clothes and too-long hair. 

They had lost track of time in each other’s arms. That was probably why they were startled apart when the door swung open and light flooded through the dark closet. They both blushed and looked shocked to see Astrid smirking against the door frame.

"I knew it!" She crowed. "I knew you guys were perfect together! You’re welcome, by the way; it got painful watching you two dance around each other, so I decided to hurry things along." 

The boys stared after Astrid dumbstruck as she sashayed away with a wicked grin. They looked at each other, shrugged, and rejoined the party with dumb grins and intertwined hands. They endured the lighthearted teasing of their peers with shy smiles and red cheeks. They’d _definitely_ have to thank Astrid latter. 

—End

((I seem to be in a fluffy mood today Jesus penis. XD These two are so sweet together it’s like a diabetic nightmare. xD So what better way to make a sugary sweet romance than to make it happen at a 90’s slumber party? I can’t think of any. :)

I figured I’d let Jack have some time in the puberty spotlight instead of ‘whoa now Hiccup you got hit by the beauty stick like what.’ It’s a nice change of pace, I think. :) Astrid be playing matchmaker like a baws. Hiccup you dumb ho, grow a pair and confess to your man! *smooshes your faces together*))


	13. Day 13: Eating Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup has never had icecream before. Jack thinks this is blasphemy and gets him a cone.

"What do you _mean_ you’ve never had icecream before?” Jack shrieked when Hiccup told him the most blasphemous thing he’d ever heard.

"Uh… I mean I’ve never eaten it before?" Hiccup said cautiously. "Icecream is something for special occasions, Jack. We don’t have enough yaks to make it every day like you do in the future."

Honestly, it’s like Jack kept forgetting he was in the past and not his modern age. The way Jack shuffled his feet and coughed nervously showed that was most likely the case. 

"Well I can’t let you go on living without trying it at _least_ once! Come on, Hic, we’re gonna get some icecream~” Jack decided. In a swift move, Jack swept Hiccup off his feet and leaped into the air and bade the wind to take them both to the time machine. Hiccup yelped and held on for dear life. Jack laughed at Hiccup’s nervous glances at the ground and told him,

"Relax, Hic! I won’t let you fall!"

"Some warning would have been nice!" Hiccup griped halfheartedly before nuzzling closer into Jack’s hoodie. Jack cackled over the whipping winds and hugged him tighter. 

They arrived at the egg-shaped time machine with no trouble. Jack grinned and started to set it up so they landed right on the banks of his lake. Hiccup eyed the contraption warily and asked,

"Uh, Jack, should I really be going with you?"

"Why wouldn’t you?" Jack asked back. 

"Well Bunny said messing with time is dangerous…" Hiccup pointed out.

"Well I can’t exactly bring icecream back in time with me. It’ll melt!" Jack protested. 

"Maybe I’m just not meant to have icecream?" Hiccup suggested. Jack gasped at the preposterous thought. 

"Don’t say such things! We’re gonna get you some icecream if it’s the last thing I do!" He declared. 

Hiccup didn’t want to think about how messing with time could result in having Jack get him icecream _really_ be the last thing he does. Hiccup sighed and thought _to hel with it_ and jumped in the time machine. If Bunny catches them, Hiccup fully intends to blame Jack and claim innocent bystander status. Jack had no problem with that.

Off to the future they went. Hiccup looked around Jack’s lake and couldn’t find any drastic changes from past to future just yet. Maybe Jack’s descriptions of tall buildings that reached for the sky and paintings that moved in a small box were just Jack exaggerating again? Any thoughts of Jack telling tall tales about the future vanished as Hiccup exited the forest with Jack and came upon a shiny metropolis that even Jack’s stories couldn’t prepare him for. (And Jack said Burgess wasn’t that big! Odin’s beard, what did he get himself into?) 

Jack coaxed Hiccup away from the treeline (Where it’s safe and normal, dammit!) and offered to introduce him to Jamie and the others before they went for icecream. Hiccup skittishly allowed Jack to lead him onto the asphalt roads (It’s a black river Jack what are you talking about!) and when Hiccup didn’t plunge into inky black depths of supernatural proportions, he relaxed and decided to trust Jack’s judgement in this strange new world. Jack led Hiccup to Jamie’s house where they were both promptly assaulted by snowballs.

"Jack! You’re back!" Jamie called. He was as bright and happy as Jack described him. Brown eyes wide with wonder and innocence landed on Hiccup and Jamie grinned with excitement comparable to a puppy. 

"Whoa~ Jack did you finally bring your boyfriend to visit?" He questioned with happy tugs on Jack’s sleeve. "He’s really cool-looking!"

Hiccup sputtered at the compliment. His eyes darted to Jack, who grinned encouragingly. Hiccup bent down to jamie’s level and went the simple route.

"Hi, I’m Hiccup." He greeted. It seemed to work because Jamie’s smile widened.

"Hi Hiccup, I’m Jamie! Jack talks about you _all_ the time. He says you’re really cute and stuff. I told him to get a room, but he just laughed at me.” Jamie replied cheerfully. 

Hiccup had to laugh as Jack sputtered indignantly. 

"Jamie!" He scolded. "I told you not to mention that~ Traitor!" He wailed.

"So why are you guys here anyway? Didn’t Bunny tell you bringing Hiccup to our time was dangerous?" Jamie asked as if nothing happened. Hiccup stopped laughing abruptly and fixed Jack with a scathing glare.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" He hissed. 

"We’re here for icecream." Jack explained calmly. "Hiccup has never had it before!"

"Oh well that _is_ a good reason.” Jamie agreed. Hiccup just stared blankly ahead. The future was going to break him, he was sure. Jamie brought his attention back with the only sane suggestion he’d heard all day. “We should probably get Hiccup some new clothes though. It’d be weird if he went out for icecream looking like that.” 

Hiccup looked down at himself and then at the other children in the vicinity. He winced at how different he looked. Even though the weather in Burgess right now would be considered a nice day on Berk, the children were all bundled up in bright jackets and wool hats. They all wore mittens or gloves (made of vastly different material than Hiccup was used to) and the style of dress was just not what Hiccup was wearing. 

"Yeah that’s what I thought too!" Jack agreed. "I was hoping we could borrow some of your dad’s old clothes? Just for today, I promise!"

"Sure, knock yourself out. Mom was thinking of getting rid of them anyway." Jamie shrugged. 

Once Hiccup was properly dressed for this time (in a long-sleeved, green, cotton shirt, grey slacks, and a long trench coat with a green-stripped scarf for warmth) they set out for icecream. Hiccup gave a sidelong look at Jack and opened his mouth to speak.

"I wouldn’t talk to me just now." Jack cautioned. "Most adults in this time don’t see me. You’d look like a crazy person!"

Hiccup blinked but nodded and kept on following Jack. They made it to the Baskin Robbins with only a few close calls. (Watch out, Hic! That’s a car! A _what_???) Jack lead him inside and after seeing what flavors were available (There’s more than one? Hiccup wanted to ask) told Hiccup to get mint chocolate chip. Hiccup nodded discretely and ordered it. Two scoops, if you please, Hiccup asked when Jack told him to. They paid for the cone with the money Jamie gave them (because I know Jack can’t pay and you don’t have any money. He said.) and left the shop. 

Now the moment of truth. Hiccup eyed the noxious green frozen cream (That’ couldn’t be natural, he grimaced.) with suspicion before tentatively taking a lick. Jack grinned victoriously as Hiccup yelped with the sudden epiphany that icecream was _good_. 

"I told you~" Jack sang as Hiccup took another, more generous, lick. "Careful though. If you go too fast you’ll get brain freeze."

As if summoned by Jack’s warning, Hiccup felt the sharp stab of pain associated with a headache. His hand flew to his head and he groaned. Jack laughed in good humor before sympathetically licking the melted icecream dripping onto his hand. 

"Jack…?" Hiccup questioned. 

"It was melting." Jack explained with a shrug. "You got some on your nose, dork." He pointed out teasingly. Hiccup went to wipe it away, but Jack beat him to it. He leaned in and playfully swiped his tongue across Hiccup’s nose. Hiccup blushed and bashfully thanked Jack before focusing back on his icecream. Jack, apparently in a playful mood, helped him out by licking at the other side of the cone. Hiccup had to blush every time Jack’s tongue brushed against his ‘accidentally’ but he made no move to pull away. When most of the icecream was gone, they both abandoned the cone to have an impromptu makeout session. 

Hiccup moaned as Jack slid his tongue in effortlessly. The mint was still heavy on his breath as they battled for dominance. Jack won, of course, and Hiccup submitted willingly as he had been doing all day. Hiccup slid down on a nearby bench and Jack crawled on top of him.

"Remember what I said, Hic." Jack warned huskily. "Adults can’t see me here. So you better keep quiet." 

Hiccup nearly whined just from the thought. The last time they did something like this was hot enough. Jack never tired of being an insufferable tease and now Hiccup couldn’t even moan without looking strange.

Jack palmed Hiccup’s crotch through his borrowed slacks. Hiccup crossed his legs in a halfhearted attempt at modesty. Jack easily pried them apart and kept on with his ministrations. Jack slid his tongue over Hiccup’s before exiting his mouth entirely and moving on to his chin and trailing along his jaw to his earlobe. Hiccup shuddered as Jack gently blew into the shell of his ear before biting down gently onto the sensitive flesh. Hiccup gasped before he could stop himself and got a weird look from a passing lady.

"I told you." Jack teased. 

Hiccup bit his lip harder and fought to keep still as Jack’s rough petting escalated. He reached his hands through the waistband and grabbed at Hiccup’s half-hard dick. He started rubbing the tip and pinching it at random times so that Hiccup wouldn’t know when the sharp sensations of pleasure would hit. It took all of Hiccup’s willpower not to scream each time. Hiccup’s member was straining against his borrowed pants now. Jack traced a chilly finger up it’s length before pulling away completely. 

"We should go home now!" Jack chirped. Hiccup surged up to punch the cheeky winter spirit in the mouth, but Jack dodged and tutted him for his efforts. "You don’t wanna go home with stained pants, do you?" He asked.

Hiccup sagged when he saw Jack’s cruel logic. He may not have a dark stain in his trousers, but he certainly had an obvious boner. Hiccup would have to walk carefully back to the time machine if he didn’t want people to notice.

"You’re mean." Hiccup complained. 

"You love me." Jack chirped in response. 

Hiccup started the trek back with painful steps. Every movement he made sparked arousal in his gut. It wasn’t nearly enough to sate his lust and Hiccup whimpered as the pleasure grew painful. By the halfway mark, Hiccup’s balls were straining with seed and his eyes were watering. Jack wasn’t helping either. He would tease Hiccup at random points before flitting away just out of reach. A touch here, a nibble there, at one point Jack even started to palm Hiccup through his slacks again; it was nearly enough to make Hiccup break. He wanted to break down in the middle of the road, shuck off his borrowed pants, and demand Jack finish what he’d started. But damn his pride and sense of modesty! How Hiccup managed to keep any shred of modesty after dealing with Jack for so long was a mystery to him. 

By the time they made it back to the lake, Hiccup was done playing games. Now that they were out of the public eye, he felt no shame in pushing Jack up against a tree before he could fly away. He ravished Jack’s mouth with the fervor of a hungry animal. Hiccup ripped Jack’s clothes off and gave no heed to Jack’s protests as he fondled and pinched every available surface of his skin. 

"That-ah! was mmm~my favorite hoo-ooooo-die, you ass!" Jack complained through needy moans. Hiccup bit down harshly on Jack’s collarbone and hissed,

"I don’t give a damn."

Jack yelped at the sudden display of dominance before moaning at the rough treatment of his body. Hiccup had found Jack’s nipples—already pert with pent-up arousal—and decided to play with them. He swirled his tongue over the left one and flicked it to attention. He used his hands to flick and tease the right one. The duel sensations drove Jack crazy and it wasn’t even to the best part yet. Hiccup bit down gently onto Jack’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Jack screamed at the sensation. At the same time, Hiccup wrenched his right nub harshly between two fingers. He released Jack’s left nipple with a lewd SMACK and trailed his mouth down Jack’s chest and belly. He licked and nibbled as he went; reveling in the mewling whimpers he elicited from Jack.

Finally he got down to his prize. Jack’s pretty cock was straining red and dripping with pre. Hiccup had no doubts that his own member looked the same way. He shucked his borrowed slacks off and away and stood up to face Jack. 

Hiccup was right about their shared arousal. Hiccup’s cock was straining hot and heavy between his legs. His bloated organ was just as red as Jack’s and pulsing with need. Jack took in his form hungrily and licked his lips in anticipation. He looked pleadingly into Hiccup’s wild eyes and Hiccup growled at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah, I’ll take care of you in a minute. I’m not mean like you." Hiccup groused as he took Jack’s dick in his hand. Jack wailed at the sudden rough handling but he calmed down when he saw Hiccup reach for his own cock.

They both hissed when Hiccup brought their dicks together in hand. He roughly jerked his hands over both of them and made Jack do the same. Their dicks slid deliciously against each other and more than once someone bucked wildly against the other. Hiccup came first with a sharp cry and a vicious thrust and Jack followed soon after. 

Both of their chests, stomachs, and cocks were painted white with each other’s seed. Jack slid into a boneless heap at the roots of the tree. He quivered and jerked with the overload of sensations short-circuiting his body. Hiccup collapsed to his knees and gathered Jack up into his arms. They took a moment to rest from the mindblowing orgasm they just experienced before Hiccup said,

"We should head back before Bunny finds out." 

Jack gave an affirmative hum and they both shakily got to their feet and used the time machine to head back to Berk. Bunny never _did_ find out about their little excursion and Hiccup was keen on keeping it that way.

—End

((Holy shit so yesterday I was in a fluffy mood and now I’m back to straight-up porn? 8D; Okay then! Jack you’re not supposed to mess with time, you dumb ho. Just look how The Doctor turned out! 

Hiccup doesn’t like the future much, I think. XD Too much change too quickly. But he’s never had icecream so it’s for a noble cause! XD

Jamie’s still an adorable lil’ shit of course. 8D He tots wouldn’t be bovvered by some random Viking dude borrowing his dad’s clothes to get icecream. Bless his little heart. XD))


	14. Day 14: Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup died and Manny brought him back with *A-hem* new endowments.

((Oh this is gonna be fun~))

Jack waited anxiously by the pool of constantly-warm water. He’d been staking out the dragon’s breeding ground for weeks now; ever since Manny spoke directly to him with words of hope.

_"Hiccup will yet live." He said._

Jack had to cling to those words like a lifeline; even if Manny hadn’t had the best track record of keeping people in the loop, he never lied. Jack rode the winds harder than he ever had before to the place where he _knew_ Hiccup would emerge. 

Hiccup died in his bed; a shameful way to die by Viking standards, but one Hiccup would have preferred. He was a simple, peaceful man like that. He had just finished his memoirs the night before and was set to deliver them to the archives in the morning, but he never woke up. Jack wept for days afterward. He knew Hiccup was mortal; he _knew_ this would happen. It didn’t make the pain in his heart hurt any less. 

But then Manny said he would _live_. Hiccup had apparently been deemed worthy by the Man in the Moon; for what, Jack couldn’t say, but he also didn’t care. Hiccup would _live_. 

And so Jack sat by the pool; waiting for his love to be reborn as a spirit. A bubble rose up from the depths and Jack scrambled to the water’s edge. It was the first sign of movement in days. He watched with the anxiousness of a new parent for the shocking green of Hiccup’s eyes or the golden brown of his hair. He got both as Hiccup surged up out of the water with a deep gasp and shuddering coughs. Jack helped his newborn lover out of the water and immediately noticed something strange about him. _He_ was now a _she_. 

Hiccup was reborn in the prime of her youth. She no longer had the wrinkled skin earned with age, nor did she have white hair from the stress of taking care of village matters. Her face was softer and free of stubble. Her once square jaw now curved gracefully into a more feminine shape. Her Hair was the same length as it was in her prime; tiny braid and all. Her lithe body now sported feminine lumps where a flat chest should have been. They heaved in time with Hiccup’s first breaths as a newborn spirit. Down between her legs, Hiccup now had a vagina instead of a dick. Jack would miss Hiccup’s hot and heavy cock, but it was a trifle in the grand scheme of things. Hiccup was _back_ ; she was changed, but she was alive. Jack gathered Hiccup into his arms and felt the soft squishiness of her new breasts against his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent; still the same smell of evergreens and leather, he noted fondly. 

Hiccup sagged against Jack and limply smacked him to see if he was real. Hiccup felt as if she hadn’t used her limbs in a while (She hadn’t really) so her movements were sluggish and jerky. She felt Jack up and concluded that _yes_ her wintry lover was there with her. The fear she’d been feeling before fled from the scent of winter winds and lake water she’d come to associate with Jack. Her rebirth left Hiccup rattled; it was dark inside the massive egg she hatched from. It was tight and suffocating and Hiccup felt trapped. In her frenzy to escape the dark, she pounded desperately at the tough shell until she felt it crack under her fists. Even though she was free from the egg, she still wasn’t done; she was submerged under water. Hiccup kicked off the sandy floor of the pool (With _both_ of her legs?) and swam for the surface. Jack was waiting for her there. 

_Her_ that was certainly a surprise. Hiccup hadn’t had time to notice her new endowments as she was struggling to the surface, but now that she was safe with Jack, Hiccup took the time to relearn herself. 

Not only was she a woman now, Hiccup also had her leg back. She wiggled her toes experimentally and concluded that _yes_ it was the real deal. Hiccup laughed jovially at the sight. Jack beamed down at her new limb with her and hugged Hiccup tighter. The new leg wasn’t the only new addition; Hiccup also had wings. Black, scaly dragon wings reminiscent of Toothless’ sprouted from Hiccup’s back. A matching tail snaked along the ground. Huh. Well that wasn’t the weirdest thing that could’ve happened; spirits had the strangest features sometimes.

The moon shone softly unto the reunited couple and suddenly Hiccup felt apprehension curl in her gut. She didn’t know why she would; Jack told her that Manny was a decent guy—forgetful, but decent. Moonbeams glided down on silver light and spoke. Suddenly Hiccup knew why she was so anxious.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; you have been chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the queen-mother of the dragons." The moonbeam announced. "Their rapid decrease in numbers is premature and has forced MiM to act. You will repopulate the dragons with whomever you deem worthy. MiM apologizes that it has come to this and hopes you can one day forgive him." And just like that, the moonbeam was gone.

Jack clenched his fists so hard that they bled. His earlier elation about Hiccup’s revival had soured into indignant rage for her. How could Manny do this? Hiccup placed a calming hand on Jack’s arm and whispered,

"It’s okay, Jack." She looked into Jack’s eyes. "I don’t mind."

"You _should_.” Jack hissed. “Even among spirits, using people like broodmares is barbaric. Manny—”

"—Is using me to save the dragons." Hiccup finished. "I know. I don’t mind, Jack. I want to do this." At Jack’s incredulous stare, Hiccup hastened to explain. "I mean—I’ve been looking into ways to help them for some time now. Manny just gave me a more—ah—hands-on option."

Jack stared blankly at Hiccup before heaving a great sigh. “It’s still wrong.” He groused.

"I know." Hiccup agreed. "At least I have a choice in who the father is." He hinted with a sly smile. 

Jack sputtered as Hiccup trailed a teasing finger up his arm. Hiccup’s smile widened at her mate’s shyness. 

"You’re sure…?" Jack asked. Hiccup just rolled her eyes and pulled Jack into a mind-numbing kiss. "I guess that’s a ‘yes’ then." Jack whispered in a daze.  
Hiccup smirked softly and leaned in for another kiss. This one was gentler, but no less passionate. If Hiccup was going to be forced to play the part of a broodmare, then she was gonna give Manny a show. She nibbled at Jack’s bottom lip and groped at his shoulders. Jack allowed her entry with a lusty groan and Hiccup took full advantage of his pliancy. She snaked her tongue inside and explored every crevice of Jack’s mouth. Contrary to Tooth’s constant praise, Jack’s teeth weren’t perfect.While they were straight, white, and shiny, they still had their flaws. Hiccup prided herself in knowing each one intimately as she rolled her tongue over each one. It was just proof that her supernatural lover wasn’t some divine being not meant for this world; that he was _human_ despite everything. 

Jack groaned at the secret, intimate gesture. He returned it graciously by tracing the pink, puffy scar that even Manny’s magic couldn’t get rid of. Even though Manny could restore limbs, he couldn’t erase everything. Jack lightly trailed his hand over where the stump met sewn-on flesh. Hiccup shuddered and broke the kiss with a breathy moan.

"I’m gonna have to get used to that…" She whispered. 

"Yeah…" Jack hummed absently. His hands wandered away from Hiccup’s legs and found her supple ass instead. He kneaded each buttock softly; with just enough pressure to send sparks of pleasure through Hiccup’s body, but not satisfy her slow-burning lust. Hiccup growled at Jack—offhandedly noticing she now sounded more like a dragon when she did—and gave his neck a sharp bite in retaliation.

Jack winced before grinning smugly at his mate. He kept on with his ministrations just to tease her. Hiccup wasn’t having any of that. She pushed Jack down onto his back and straddled his stomach with a stormy expression—more of a sour pout, really—and asked,

"Must I do everything myself?"

She ground her hips into Jack’s stomach for emphasis. Jack moaned, but the smugness never left his face.

"I dunno. You think you can do better?" He asked.

Challenge accepted. 

Hiccup snorted and dragged a clawed finger up Jack’s stomach. The shuddering breaths teased from Jack’s mouth made Hiccup grin darkly. She continued her trail to Jack’s chest before tracing around his nipple and moving away completely. Jack just barely kept himself from surging up after it and. It was Hiccup’s turn to look smug as she said,

"I seem to do alright."

Playtime was over now. Hiccup descended upon Jack with wicked lips and peppered him with kisses and bites. Jack moaned and squirmed beneath her. Hiccup marked Jack everywhere with hickeys; his chest, stomach, neck, earlobe, and shoulders were now spotted with them. Hiccup gave a satisfied hum at her work and moved on to the fun part of their coupling. 

Hiccup, admittedly, didn’t know much about a woman’s anatomy. When Hiccup was a man, the only girl he’d ever been with romantically was Astrid, and even then it wasn’t like she was forthcoming about her body. What Hiccup _did_ know, was that the first time was gonna hurt like hel. She used her fingers to prepare her virgin opening the way she would her ass, but Jack took her hands away with a fond huff.

"It’s not the same hole, Hic. You’ll hurt yourself if you treat it like it is." He said with a chuckle. 

Hiccup blushed indignantly and smacked Jack on the shoulder.

"Well then _you_ do it, if you’re so smart.” She retorted. Jack grinned impishly and purred,

"Don’t mind if I do." 

That was all the warning Hiccup got before she was flat on her back with her legs spread wide open. Jack’s face hovered between her legs as he took the time to look her over. He grinned to himself, muttered that Hiccup was beautiful, and dove right in. He licked a stripe up Hiccup’s opening before teasing her clit. Hiccup jerked and yelped in surprise; that felt _good_! Jack smiled around the sensitive nub and held Hiccup steady as he mercilessly teased it with his tongue. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue, sucked gently on it and all sorts of deliciously torturous things. Hiccup whined and squirmed around; unsure if she was trying to get closer or a way from the overwhelming pleasure. Wetness pooled between Hiccup’s legs as she wrapped them around Jack’s back. Jack groaned into Hiccup’s nethers and she felt the vibrations travel up her spine. She moaned again and threw her head back against the sand.

Jack moved away from Hiccup’s clit and down to the slick entrance below it. He gave an experimental lick before delving in with his tongue. Hiccup screamed and sobbed with overwhelming pleasure; it never felt this good when she was a man! Jack licked and nibbled around Hiccup’s hole and Hiccup now knew why they called it ‘eating her out.’ It felt like she was being devoured from the inside and it was a delicious feeling. Hiccup grabbed Jack’s snowy white hair and thrust his head closer to her and forced his tongue deeper inside. Jack moaned from the rough treatment, but gave no fuss as he continued to pleasure Hiccup. Hiccup was robbed of all coherent thought and the closest she could get to speaking was to babble and scream for Jack to go deeper.

"So good~" She gasped. "I—I can’t. Jack—I I’m~"

Hiccup screamed as her first female orgasm thundered through her body. Her cunt clenched up and sprayed Jack’s face with her juices. Jack pulled his head away with a lewd gasp. As she came down from her orgasmic high, Hiccup absently apologized for getting Jack’s face dirty. Jack simply grinned and licked what he could from his mouth before using his hands to get the rest. Hiccup blushed at the display. 

"I think you’re wet enough now." Jack whispered huskily. "You ready, Hic?"

Hiccup nodded; she decided to trust Jack’s judgement for now. Hiccup would definitely be exploring how her body worked later, but for now Hiccup had some dragons to conceive. 

Jack placed himself between Hiccup’s legs again. His bloated cock was red with neglect against Hiccup’s slick entrance. Jack told Hiccup to relax before thrusting hard and fast all the way to the hilt. Hiccup screamed as she felt her hymen tear; that _hurt_! Jack whispered apologies in Hiccup’s ear and calmed her down with sweet nothings until she was ready to continue. Jack started to move then. He went slowly at first to get Hiccup used to the feeling, but his pace soon sped up when Hiccup moaned for more.

Jack couldn’t believe how _different_ it felt to make love to Hiccup as a girl. It was still hot, still loving, still _Hiccup_ , but now there was something more to it. Jack could feel _life_ and _fertility_ adding to the intimacy of the act. They weren’t just joining their bodies to show their love, they were also making new life. They were making a child together and _damn_ if that didn’t make Jack’s heart swell with loving pride. 

Hiccup could feel it too; Jack knew. She was looking up at him with the same love and pride shining in her evergreen eyes. Even as she lost herself in the waves of pleasure, Hiccup sought out Jack’s hand. She squeezed it lovingly and told Jack without words that she loved him. Jack squeezed back as his own orgasm shook him to his core. 

He felt the rush of cum flow into Hiccup’s womb. Somehow he just _knew_ his seed took hold; Manny’s meddling, no doubt. He panted and searched Hiccup’s eyes for any hint of regret, but instead he found only love and understanding. Hiccup squeezed Jack’s hand again and said,

"It’s okay."

Jack was suddenly overcome with sobs as he gathered Hiccup into his arms. His emotions raged war inside him; Guilt was fighting with love and shame fought with pride. He knew what they just did was brought on by manipulation and necessity, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Jack hated that he loved every second of it.

Hiccup soothed Jack’s cries. She hummed and whispered assurances into his ear. She rubbed calming circles into Jack’s shoulders and let him ride out his sadness. 

"We’re gonna have a baby." Jack breathed.

"Yes we are." Hiccup hummed.

"It’s gonna be a dragon." Jack stated.

"Yes it is." Hiccup huffed.

"Manny made us have _kids_.” Jack hissed.

"Yes he did." Hiccup agreed. "You don’t mind, do you?" Hiccup asked, suddenly self-conscious. "I mean—you don’t have to do this again, Jack. If you want, I can raise them by myself…” 

“ _No_.” Jack hissed harshly. “You’re not doing this alone, Hiccup.”

"O-okay." Hiccup sighed. Hiccup yelped as she was suddenly crushed against Jack’s chest with a vengeance.

"I don’t regret this, Hic." Jack admitted. "I don’t regret starting a family with you. I just _hate_ how it happened, you know?” he sighed. “It feels like I _raped_ you just now. I was so happy that Manny brought you back, but now that I know _why_ …” Hiccup felt tears drop onto her head as Jack finished his lament. “…It’s _wrong_ to use you to repopulate the dragons, but please know that I don’t just want you for that. I want _you_ , Hiccup. _I love you_.”

Hiccup took a shuddering breath and clutched Jack back. “I love you too, Jack. It sucks that Manny just wanted me as a broodmare, but knowing that _you_ don’t see me that way makes it… not _better_ , but bearable.” Hiccup’s voice grew weaker as she went on and Jack suddenly realized that the day’s events were taking their toll. He encouraged Hiccup to go to sleep and that they’ll figure everything out in the morning. Hiccup nodded numbly and snuggled closer against Jack.

"Stay?" She murmured. 

"Always." Jack promised.

Hiccup smiled sleepily and went to sleep with the knowledge that Jack would be there when she woke up. Jack swore to himself that he’d _always_ be there for Hiccup. Hiccup may be the new queen-mother to the dragons, but she wouldn’t be facing her fate alone. Jack would make sure of it.

—End

((Aaaaaaaaaaand if by ‘fun’ you mean really angsty with a side of smut then yea. 8D;;; Dammit Manny, you can’t make people have the sex even if it’ll help repopulate the species you dumb ho. So I guess this means Hiccup is actually Daenerys from Game of Thrones? IDK.

Btw, can you tell I haven’t written heterosexual smut in forever? Because I haven’t. 8D;;

If you’re wondering what I meant by ‘sex never felt this good when Hiccup was a boy’ science proves that women have more nerves in their lady parts than men do in their dangly parts. 8D So women enjoy sex more than men. Go figure. 8D))


	15. Day 15: Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are forced to wear lolita outfits at a student festival because the student council _conveniently_ ran out of host outfits. Kawaii doki doki ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible human being for being so late with these prompts! I swear I plan to finish this challenge even if it takes me 300 years!!

(I went with lolita)

"Why are we here?" Jack growled at Astrid. The blonde, cheeky class president gave Jack an evil grin in response and said,

"Because it’s the class festival and we all agreed on a maid cafe/host club."

"But why are _we_ the maids??” Jack sputtered as he gestured down to his frilly blue lolita dress and to Hiccup’s green one. “There aren’t any other guys who have to wear dresses!”

"Sorry guys, we ran out of host outfits. We had to make due." Astrid shrugged with a rather unapologetic smirk. She walked away and let them stew in indignant mortification.

"I can’t _believe_ this…” Jack muttered. “They’re doing it on purpose, I swear.” 

"It’s not _that_ bad.” Hiccup consoled. “We could have been Bunny.” 

E. Aster Bunnymund (Bunny for short) was roped into being an _actual_ bunny for the duration of the festival. The tough transfer student from Australia took it in stride, but there was no mistaking his mortified blush even on his dark skin. The girls went wild for Bunny’s tough guy persona and seeing him in fluffy bunny ears and a bush ranger outfit (Where did Astrid even _get_ that?) just made it all the more appealing. 

"True." Jack conceded with a solemn nod. "Alright, let’s get this over with." 

The two boys milled about the festival with plastic smiles and the occasional flirty interaction with a customer. More than once they got catcalls and they had to grin and bare it. Hiccup was doing better than Jack though; the quiet, timid boy who was small for his age seemed to attract more customers. Many thought he was actually a girl until he spoke. The people meandering about the festival were more open to flirting with a mild-mannered trap than a tsundere in a dress. Jack’s dark scowl kept most of the people away.

"You should really relax, Jack." Hiccup suggested. "If you keep up the mean face, we’ll lose customers and Astrid won’t be happy."

"This is so degrading." Jack moaned. "How do you _not_ want to punch these perverts in the face?”

"Oh I do." Hiccup admitted with a wan smile. "I just hide it better."

Jack laughed. “Keeping that much raw badassary contained will have consequences!” He teased. “But seriously how do you _do_ that?”

"It’s easy. You just smile and batt your eyelashes at them. Maybe give ‘em a one-liner every now and again." Hiccup shrugged. "Try it."

Jack scrunched up his nose at Hiccup’s advice, but he couldn’t deny how well it worked. Jack transformed from an unapproachable, glowering, boy in a dress to a demure, kawaii shota just by bowing his head and shuffling his feet. His wide blue eyes glittered with fake tears. (courtesy of a handy eyedropper Hiccup smuggled into his bag. That clever bastard.) His pale face seemed smoother now that he wasn’t frowning. Boys and girls alike flocked to the white-haired shota fairy boy and Jack just barely kept from running for the hills. His mortification actually seemed to be cute and the girls all squealed at the blush decorating Jack’s pretty face. 

"You’re so cute, sempai~" They gushed in unison. Jack kept his smile up through sheer strength of will as he said,

"You’re too kind, ladies." 

Hiccup smiled from the sidelines as his plan to let Jack steal his customers worked like a charm. Hiccup was a good host, but there was no beating a natural baby-face like Jack’s. Now that Jack was finally taking this seriously, he stole enough of Hiccup’s fans to let him take a break. 

"You’re evil, you know that?" Astrid asked as she sat down next to him. 

"I have no idea what you mean, Astrid." Hiccup denied smoothly. 

"Yeah, yeah, your innocent act is really cute. You’re still evil." Astrid snorted. "Aren’t you jealous though?" She asked.

"No not really." Hiccup shrugged. 

"Not even a little bit? Those fangirls are hanging off your man. It must at least be annoying." Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup sputtered and looked at Astrid with a mortified blush highlighting his freckles. “He’s _not_ my man!” Hiccup denied.

"Really? That’s a shame." Astrid hummed thoughtfully. "So I guess this means he’s fair game then? You know, I wouldn’t mind dating Frost…"

"Don’t touch him!" Hiccup hissed before realizing what he said. He blushed and looked down at his lap. Astrid grinned victoriously. "Okay so I like him. So what? It’s not like he likes me _back_.” Hiccup sighed. 

"Oh I wouldn’t be too sure about that." Astrid sang as she pointed out how Jack constantly searched the crowd with his eyes. "He’s looking for you, you know."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Hiccup snarked. 

"Just watch. When he looks at you, he gets this weird look in his eyes. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed by now. He practically fucks you with his eyes." Astrid told him with a snort. 

It wasn’t _quite_ eye-fucking, but when Jack finally spotted Hiccup through the crowd, he seemed to relax. His blue eyes shined just a little bit brighter when they looked at Hiccup. Hiccup felt like an idiot for not noticing until having it spelled out for him. 

"Go to him, Hic." Astrid encouraged him. "This is the type of shit you find in anime. You’re wasting a great opportunity!" Astrid shoved him none-too-gently towards Jack and the crowd ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at how the two hosts held each other’s gaze. 

"Hey Hic…" Jack greeted slowly. "…Your advice worked." He finished lamely. 

Hiccup snorted and got over his sudden epiphany. “Of course it worked.” He boasted with a grin. “I’m just that awesome.” 

"Yeah…" Jack agreed easily. "You’re totally awesome." 

"Just kiss already!" An enthusiastic fangirl cried from the middle of the crowed. The boldness she showed encouraged the others to start chanting,

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Well this isn’t how I planned on having my first kiss, but…" Hiccup bemoaned as he pulled Jack down for a quick kiss on the lips. "…It could be worse." 

Jack grinned and the fangirls swooned. “You call that a kiss?” He teased.

"It was my first one! Gimme a break you jerk—" Hiccup’s rant was cut off by Jack swooping down to steal a real kiss. 

Hiccup was blown away by how good of a kisser Jack was. Jack parted Hiccup’s lips and coaxed his tongue to play with practiced ease. Hiccup wondered how many girls Jack kissed before. Ultimately, Hiccup decided it didn’t matter as long as Jack kept kissing him like the world was gonna end. Jack nipped along Hiccup’s bottom lip and swallowed the modest squeak that escaped Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup tentatively returned the favor and Jack grinned around Hiccup’s lips. Hiccup was just too cute sometimes. They parted with a lewd ‘SMACK’ and Hiccup brought his hand to his mouth with a bright crimson blush. 

"Aw~" The fangirls cooed. 

"…I could get used to that." Hiccup said simply with a small crack in his voice. Jack grinned and winked at Hiccup.

"So does that mean we’re gonna kiss more often?" Jack asked. 

"Yes. Yes it does." Hiccup answered simply. "That’s what boyfriends do, right?" 

Jack was caught off-guard by Hiccup’s answer. He was half-joking when he asked, but Jack couldn’t say he was complaining. Jack glanced over to Astrid and blinked at the conspiring grin she gave him. That woman was too good at this, Jack concluded. 

Jack’s grin was infectious as he spent the rest of the festival by his new boyfriend’s side. They kept the lolita outfits as a memento, but Jack would forever deny ever wearing them again. Hiccup would just smile mysteriously and go back to reading. 

((I have been SO bad with this challenge ASDFGHJKL. *Dead* I do plan on finishing this eventually, but I’m a horribly slow, unmotivated fuzz, so it’ll take a while. 

For the record, I KNOW that lolita and maid outfits are two totally different things, but both are used at student festivals, so it was just easier to switch between the terms. 

I may do a more NSFW follow up to this one later. I have a mighty need for some frills lately. xD Plus it’s a great opportunity to use the ‘keeping this much raw badassary contained will have consequences’ as a plot point. Hah. Plot point in a PWP smut. That’s an oxymoron if I’ve ever heard one. XD))


	16. Day 16: Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically shower sex. 8D

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEE— ***BANG***_

"Fuck mornings." Hiccup yawned after smacking the alarm clock with unnecessary force. He heaved himself into a sitting position and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Hiccup ran his fingers through his sleep-tousled auburn hair and yawned again. He glared sleepily at his prosthetic leg as it shined innocently in the morning light beside his bed. 

"Let’s get this over with…" Hiccup groused before throwing his mismatched legs over the side of the bed. 

Hiccup lost the bottom half of his left leg in Iraq. A bomb blew it off. Honestly, you’d think the guys up front would’ve caught the landmine smack dab in the middle of the desert road. His girlfriend at the time, Astrid, left him when she realized she couldn’t care for an emotionally unstable war vet with a missing leg. It was for the best, really. Astrid was happier with her new fiance and it wasn’t like she lost touch. Besides, Hiccup had Jack now, so it all balanced out. 

Hiccup smiled to himself at the thought of his handler-turned-boyfriend. Jack Overland was the perfect guy. He was young, (21 years old and studying to become a nurse) pretty (seriously, this guy was carved by angels) and a godsend. He always had a smile on his face (with his perfect teeth sparkling like freshly fallen snow) and a joke to tell. He was the only handler Hiccup hadn’t managed to chase off and honestly, Hiccup was grateful he hadn’t. Jack was stubborn, proud, and had the balls to wrestle a war vet into submission during a PTSD fit so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

It was a rocky start; Hiccup was jaded from war, and admittedly kind of an asshole. He actively tried to make Jack’s life a living hell the first few months of ‘baby sitting’ because he was not a kid and he could take care of himself. Jack took none of Hiccup’s shit and gave as good as he got. After a few months of butting heads, Jack earned Hiccup’s respect and life became a whole lot simpler. Eventually, Hiccup found himself falling slowly and irrevocably in love with his handler. Jack was stubborn enough to stay and caring enough to love Hiccup through his faults. Jack wriggled his way into Hiccup’s heart and reused to leave. It didn’t help that Jack made the best damn waffles Hiccup ever tasted. 

What did he ever do to deserve Jack? Whatever it was, Hiccup was glad he did it. Hiccup got his prosthesis on and made his way to the bathroom. Jack was already there—they shared a bathroom now—and taking a shower. 

"Morning, Hiccup!" Jack greeted from behind the curtain. "Please tell me you didn’t break the alarm clock?"

"I didn’t break the alarm clock." Hiccup parroted with a grin. 

"You’re an asshole, you know that?" Jack told him. He peeked his head out from behind the curtain just to glower at the vet. 

"I really didn’t break it, you know." Hiccup huffed. He grabbed a new tube of toothpaste from the medicine cabinet and started brushing his teeth. Jack scoffed and rolled his pretty blue eyes. 

"If you say so…" He trailed off suspiciously. 

"So when does class start again?" Hiccup asked with a foamy mouth. 

"Uh… 12:30, why?" Jack answered.

Hiccup grinned devilishly to himself. That gave him two hours to spend with his little housewife. He finished brushing his teeth and spat out the excess toothpaste. He discretely grabbed a bottle of lube from the counter and waited for an opening. When he was sure Jack wasn’t looking (The profile in the curtain gave him a very good idea how his ass looked) Hiccup slid in behind him. 

Jack squeaked at the bold move. He craned his neck to look up at Hiccup. Jack glowered at Hiccup for the scare, but the upward turn of his lips told Hiccup he wasn’t _too_ mad. Jack leaned into Hiccup’s solid chest and let him wrap his arms around his bony hips. Hiccup wasted no time and started kissing Jack’s neck, ears, and shoulders. 

"You’re in a good mood, aren’t you?" Jack teased. Hiccup grinned around the shell of Jack’s ear and bit down gently. Jack shivered and gave a weak moan. "A _very_ good mood.” He amended with a sardonic grin. 

Hiccup said nothing and continued petting his lover gently as water sprayed them through the shower head. He gently massaged Jack’s ample bottom and rocked his hips against the cleft as a promise of things to come. Jack hummed and rocked back to meet Hiccup’s smooth undulations. Jack’s cock was slowly stiffening under Hiccup’s expert touches, but he decided to help things along. Jack raised his pale, slender hands to his chest and began to play with his nipples. 

Hiccup growled into his ear as he continued to kiss and lick along Jack’s neck. Hiccup savored the small gasps and breathy moans he got out of Jack as he moved his hands slowly towards Jack’s front. Hiccup decided to be a tease and completely avoid Jack’s cock and balls for now. He rubbed sensual circles around Jack’s belly button with one hand, and pressed his other thumb into Jack’s inner thigh. The warbling coo that spilled from Jack’s lips was music to Hiccup’s ears. Hiccup wanted to see how many of these deliciously sinful noises he could pry from his angel’s lips. 

Jack was grateful that Hiccup could support his weight, because he was sure his knees would’ve given out by now. Jack wasn’t about to let Hiccup have all the fun, though. He bucked back onto Hiccup’s crotch and chuckled breathlessly when he earned a growl in return. He slid his hips against Hiccup’s and gyrated in a way that would make a stripper blush. He coaxed Hiccup into a primal dance of push and pull. Jack idly tweaked at his nipples and relished in Hiccup’s possessive purrs and whispered dirty talk. 

"Fuck baby, you’re perfect." Hiccup hissed in Jack’s ear. "Where’d you learn moves like that, huh? Does my angel have a dark side?"

Jack whined and babbled incoherently at Hiccup. ”Yes! Yesyesyesyes.” He gasped like a mantra. “ _Fuck_ Hiccup! You’re driving me crazy!” 

"I bet you learned it in college. Paying your way through med school by grinding against a pole like a bitch in heat." Hiccup savored the high-pitched " _Yes_!” he got in response. “You must’ve been something up on stage… I bet people paid out their ass to watch you make love to a pole. Did you like it? Do you like people watching you dance like a whore?”

"God yES!" Jack screamed as his backwards thrusts became faster. 

"I’d like to see it one day…" Hiccup hissed honestly. "But for now, I’m gonna make you scream." 

Hiccup grabbed the lube from the soap shelf and slicked himself up. He whirled Jack around so he faced away from the shower head. Hiccup nudged Jack’s legs apart with his working knee and admired the view. He traced his still-slick finger around Jack’s winking hole before sliding in. Jack whined into the tile and wriggled his hips. Hiccup used his unoccupied hand to rub the soft mounds of Jack’s ass. Hiccup’s calloused fingers prodded and probed inside Jack’s warm passage until he hit pay-dirt. Jack threw back his head and screamed when Hiccup found his prostate. 

Hiccup grinned and focused his attentions on that little bundle of nerves as he sneaked another finger inside. Hiccup worked his angel open slowly. He reveled in the dirty string of curses falling from Jack’s lips as well as the wet squelching coming from his ass. Hiccup leaned down to rest his chin against Jack’s shoulder and inserted a third finger. Jack screamed again as Hiccup stretched his ass wide enough to burn pleasantly. When Hiccup felt Jack was ready to take his length, he retracted his hand. Jack whined from the loss, but the hand still petting his bottom smacked him for being impatient. 

"You’ll get something better, don’t worry, pet." Hiccup assured his angel. 

Jack shuddered in anticipation and wiggled his ass in a wordless demand to hurry up. Hiccup obliged his greedy lover and lined up his dick to Jack’s pretty ass before shoving in. 

All gentleness was abandoned. Jack and Hiccup both hissed from the incredible heat burning through their most intimate parts. Hiccup barely gave Jack time to adjust before he was pistoning in and out like a savage beast in rut. Jack met his messy thrusts as best he could and clenched around Hiccup’s cock like the greedy cockslut he was. Hiccup snarled into Jack’s shoulder as he bit down to mark the pretty white canvas with red and purple claims of ownership. Jack sang like a pretty bird and craned his head to give Hiccup better access to his skin. 

Inside of Jack felt like heaven. Jack’s ass seemed to bloom for Hiccup; inviting him in. Jack’s fleshy walls fluttered around Hiccup’s dick and sucked him deeper and deeper inside with each thrust. 

Hiccup reached down between Jack’s legs and gave his neglected dick some attention. Jack squirmed and warbled his pleasure; too far gone to string together words. Hiccup pumped Jack’s straining member up and down; jerking it to the side every once in a while like a joystick before continuing his up and down motions. He swiveled his thumb around the head of Jack’s weeping cock each time he reached it. 

Jack couldn’t stop his filthy stream of lewd moans and wet gasps. He was close. Hiccup angled himself to batter Jack’s prostate with every thrust. Hiccup’s breaths were coming hard and fast as he whispered huskily into Jack’s ear. 

"Come with me." over and over like a prayer. His angel heard him and held off his release just long enough for Hiccup to come deep and hard into his ass. Jack blissfully moaned from the feeling of hot cum sloshing around in his ass while water pounded onto them from above. Hiccup pulled out with a sigh and Jack shivered from the empty feeling he left behind. Hot cum dribbled out of Jack’s asshole before the water washed it away into the drain.

Jack and Hiccup both rode out their after glow against the tiles. They both panted and gasped for air. Jack sagged into a boneless heap against the wall. Hiccup was the only thing keeping him upright. 

"I’m hungry." Hiccup stated absently after a moment’s rest. Jack snorted and shrugged Hiccup off of him before saying,

"Way to kill the mood, asshole." Hiccup’s only response was a shit-eating grin and a lolling shrug. "Fine! I’ll go make us some breakfast."

"I love you, babe!" Hiccup called to Jack’s retreating back. He laughed outright when Jack gave him the finger in response. 

—End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Holy shit I was not expecting that. All I wanted was a nice PWP shower sex scene and somehow I ended up writing war vet porn. XD; 
> 
> I realized halfway through writing this, that Hiccup wore his prosthetic in the shower. Oops. Ah fuck it. Just pretend it’s one of those fancy waterproof ones. :) 
> 
> I just wanted to clarify really quickly that Astrid and Hiccup are still friends. XD; I didn’t write it out as well as I hoped, but Astrid and Hiccup broke up on friendly terms. Astrid just wasn’t equipped to deal with Hiccup’s issues, and Hiccup understood.))


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When morning cuddles turns into a massage turns into smut. 8D

Jack smiled when he heard the light snores coming from behind him. Hiccup was fast asleep; the hard day at the forge taking its toll on him. His skin was still warm from the residual heat of molten steel and Gronkle Iron. Jack snuggled back into the warm embrace of his young lover and practically beamed when Hiccup wrapped his arms around him in his sleep. 

Jack didn’t often get the opportunity to be warm. Being a winter spirit didn’t allow for such creature comforts most days. Jack had grown used to the chilly toes and numb fingers; for the longest time he even thought it was normal to feel those things every hour of ever day. Then he met Hiccup. 

Hiccup… his brave little Viking boy was growing into a big brave Viking man. Jack first laid eyes on him in the forge. His eye happened to wander over Gobber’s young apprentice as he was flying through the streets of Berk. Jack was immediately struck by the sheer _greenness_ of Hiccup’s eyes; it was like spring itself hid itself away inside of Hiccup. Considering that it snowed nine months out of the year and hailed the other three on Berk, it didn’t seem like such an odd thought to Jack. There was fire in his eyes, too. It was hot, intense, and burning to be seen. Hiccup was determined to prove himself worthy to the village—to his father most of all. He wouldn’t do it in the normal way—Jack knew that much just by looking at his bony frame and dismal physical prowess—but he would do it. That kind of fire didn’t just go out because of a few setbacks. 

No. Hiccup’s fire would burn bright in its own way. Like a forest fire, if one path was barred, it would simply jump to the next one. Sometimes, spring and fire got along quite nicely. 

Jack hummed pleasantly to himself and snuggled deeper into Hiccup’s chest. Spring and fire worked just fine for Hiccup, Jack mused with a fond smile. The fire of Hiccup’s passion was both kindled and tempered by the gentle compassion in his spring-green eyes. Jack was lucky to have him. 

Hiccup yawned suddenly and clutched Jack tighter to his chest in reflex. He blinked open those wonderful eyes and stared blearily ahead. 

"Mmhn… Morning." Hiccup yawned. "How long were you up?" He asked. 

"Not long." Jack fibbed. "I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You were sleeping like a baby Gronkle." He teased. 

"Hopefully I didn’t _look_ like a sleeping Gronkle.” Hiccup shuddered. “It’s not a pretty sight.” 

"You looked _way_ better, babe. Trust me.” Jack huffed. He idly traced lazy lines up and down Hiccup’s forge-hardened arms. Hiccup returned the favor by absently rubbing Jack’s shoulders. Jack moaned and tilted his head to give Hiccup more access to the sleep-knotted muscles. 

"Hnng you are an _angel_ …” Jack groaned blissfully under Hiccup’s gentle rubbing. Hiccup chuckled softly under his breath and splayed his hand over Jack’s nape. Jack’s grateful whines were positively blissful as he went slack in Hiccup’s arms. Hiccup continued to knead Jack’s neck and shoulders and took pleasure in the sounds he could get Jack to make. 

Jack shimmied closer to Hiccup so he could get more of the tantalizing touches. He rolled his shoulders in time with Hiccup’s ministrations and grinded his butt against Hiccup’s morning wood. Jack grinned impishly and chuckled.

"…Or maybe you’re a devil in disguise?" He drawled. Hiccup snorted at the lame analogy and shut Jack up with a particularly well-placed rub between the shoulder blades. Jack used his pretty voice for more useful things then; like singing his praises to Hiccup’s magic hands. 

"You’re such a dweeb." Hiccup huffed fondly. "Roll over, babe. You’ve got more kinks than Snotlout’s chain-mail."  
Jack sighed happily and did as told. “You bet you’re pretty ass I do.” He smirked. 

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but ignored the lame innuendo in favor of straddling Jack’s pale thighs and digging the pads of his thumbs into the small of his back. Jack arched his back and howled into the mattress. Fuck where did he _learn_ that? Hiccup rubbed circles outward from where he dug in his thumbs and used his knuckles to knead where his thumbs weren’t. Jack was practically boneless now. He had long since given up on retaining any coherent thought and just let his mind ride the waves of bliss. Leaning down further, Hiccup was able to reach the middle of Jack’s back with his thumbs. He slowly unfurled his knuckles and switched to groping Jack’s flanks. Jack squealed and squirmed from the ticklish sensations. Hiccup hushed Jack with a slow hiss in his ear and gentle strokes up and down his sides.

Jack mewled and relaxed again; the deep massage making him well aware of a growing problem between his legs. There was something hard poking Jack in the butt that told him he wasn’t the only one with a problem. Hiccup’s length rubbed against Jack’s supple ass; practically begging to sink inside him. Jack shimmied backwards into that wonderfully hot cock, once again marveling how _warm_ Hiccup was. Hiccup hissed again and succumbed to the urge to turn this into a more primal massage. 

Hiccup’s hips started to move with Jack’s. They undulated against each other slowly like an ocean wave against the shore. Hiccup’s hands slowly made their way past Jack’s sensitive sides and rested at Jack’s hips. He continued to knead his magic fingers into Jack’s aching muscles, but now it was for a more sensual purpose. Jack arched his back and moaned into the pillow. His face a stark red against the white pillow. 

Hiccup blindly groped for the vial of lube he kept on the bedside table and slathered a healthy amount on his dick. Hiccup used another healthy dollop to slick Jack’s passage as he worked him open. Jack moaned; still pliant from the earlier massage. Jack’s lax muscles made it easier to open him up and before long, Jack was ready for Hiccup. 

Hiccup took his dick in hand and guided it to Jack’s winking asshole. Jack whined in distress when Hiccup decided to be mean and only rub the head around the entrance and no further. Jack tried to spear himself on Hiccup’s member by bucking backward, but Hiccup kept a firm grip on his thighs and kept on with his teasing. 

"Hiccup~!" Jack simpered. "Just put it in already!" 

"Hmm… nah." Hiccup denied him.

"Fuck!" Jack hissed through gritted teeth as he tried in vain to get some relief. "Hiccup you sonova—ah!" 

Hiccup reached down between Jack’s spread legs and gripped his neglected cock tight in his hand. Jack howled in pain; that hurt like a motherfucker! Jack could feel his erection flagging already. 

Hiccup smirked. “Temper, temper, Jack.” He cooed. “All you had to do was ask me nicely.” 

Jack craned his neck to scowl at Hiccup with a flushed face and a dark growl. “You’re a dick.” He spat.

"You wish." Hiccup snorted at his own innuendo. "Come on, Jack, ask me nicely." He punctuated his demand with a sudden jerk to Jack’s cock. The sudden spike of pleasure caused Jack to squeal with surprised arousal. Hiccup continued his brutal assault on Jack’s dick; pumping up and down, teasing the head, rolling the balls between his expert fingers, it drove Jack crazy. He squirmed and writhed helplessly into the sheets. He humped downward hoping to get more of that precious friction. Just as Jack was about to reach climax, Hiccup would clamp his fist tight around the base of Jack’s cock and deny him release. Jack was sobbing and mewling pathetically by the time Hiccup reminded him how to end it. 

"Ask me for it, Jack." He cooed into Jack’s ear. Jack broke. 

"Please!" He sobbed. "Please put it in! I can’t take it anymore!"

Hiccup hummed in mock-thought; stroking Jack’s cock idly as he dragged out his answer. “Good. But I think you can do better.” 

"Fuck, Hiccup! I _need_ you inside me! I want you stretching my asshole with that thick cock hanging between your legs! I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week! I want you to come deep inside my ass and make me feel it swishing ‘round and around. I want you to paint my insides white with your cum! I want you to make my asshole gape so wide you can see how white it is inside! _Please_!” Jack begged prettily. His lewd requests spilled from his lips like a fountain of ambrosia. Hiccup practically beamed with how he reduced the demigod winter spirit to a wanton, babbling mess of heated limbs and aching need. He cooed and stroked Jack’s damp hair comfortingly as he finally whispered, 

"That’s more like it." And shoved right in. Jack howled and snapped his hips back to meet Hiccup now that he let him. Hiccup continued pumping Jack’s length as he fucked Jack into the mattress. Jack was beyond anything resembling coherent thought. All his lust-addled mind could comprehend was pleasure, rocking hips, fullness, and _heat_. God such wonderful, burning,heat. The fire inside Hiccup roared to life in a passionate, lust-driven, need to make love to Jack. Fire and Ice didn’t seem to go so well together either, and yet Jack didn’t mind if Hiccup made Jack melt from the heat of his body and the passion in his heart. And Jack would melt. Oh he would melt so deliciously against Hiccup’s body as he entangled him with his own. Jack was ice and winter. Hiccup was fire and spring. Their very nature should have made their love impossible, but you know what they say.

_Opposites attract._

Jack came first with a high-pitched whine. He splattered his sticky semen in a messy puddle on the bed. The orgasms Hiccup kept Jack from coming before shot through his engorged member like a dam had been broken. Stream after stream of seed shot from his red, throbbing shaft. His thighs, balls, and even his stomach and chest were splashed with white. His felt the hot sticky seed pool at his knees and Jack fell boneless into the mess he’d made. 

The sight of Jack so debauched shot straight to Hiccup’s dick. Seeing the spirit of winter collapsed in a puddle of his own essence with a blissful smile stretching lazily across his face made Hiccup’s ego swell along with his dick. Knowing that he, a mere mortal, could make winter melt into a puddle of white pleasure was both humbling and exciting. Hiccup came hard and deep inside of Jack. Just as Jack asked, Hiccup painted his insides white with his cum. Jack whimpered as he felt the wet heat shoot deep inside his belly and trickle down out of h is ass and onto his thighs to mix with Jack’s own essence. 

Hiccup collapsed ontop of Jack and rolled them both onto their sides so Hiccup wouldn’t crush Jack under his weight. They rode out their post-coital glow with gentle touches and sweet murmurs in each other’s ear. 

"You’re a devil…" Jack murmured sleepily. "You’re a devil and you’re going to burn me alive." He drifted into sleep with Hiccup as the last thing he saw. Oddly enough; as Jack’s vision blurred with sleep, he thought he could see fire surrounding Hiccup for real. It would’ve scared Jack if he weren’t so comfortably warm. How bad could hell fire be if it felt so good against his chilled skin?

—End

((Holy shitballs. I think I outdid myself this time. 8D So there wasn’t much _spooning_ going on, but I think two or three paragraphs of it is enough. =u= I don’t think I can make PWP to save my life. Like I NEED some semblance of plot for there to be sex. That would totally be fine if it didn’t give me freaking WRITER’S BLOCK while writing SMUT. *muttermuttergrumblemutter*

I have this headcannon that Jack would keep his human faith even if him being a spirit contradicts it. He probably had a LOT of inner turmoil over his feelings for Hiccup (A male, a heathen, and a mortal that would die all too soon) so I tried to incorporate that into this fic. Do I make Hiccup an actual devil, or do I just leave it as pretty imagery? Hmm… Decisions decisions~))


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the Genderswap prompt. Hiccup gives birth to a Nightfury egg and there's a lot of feels. 
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF BIRTH AHEAD. IF YOU'RE EASILY SQUICKED OUT BY SUCH THINGS, TURN BACK NOW.

Hiccup screamed as her contractions came more and more frequently. Her loins burned and her guts felt like they were being shredded by a Nadder’s claws. That was entirely possible, actually, seeing as the whole _point_ of this was to repopulate the dragons. Damn the Man in the Moon to Hel!

Jack was by Hiccup side the moment her water broke. He’d let her break his hand in a vice-grip and cuss him out with words Jack wasn’t even aware existed. He must’ve been a saint to put up with the abuse Hiccup put him through during her pregnancies. 

Yes, you heard right. Pregnanc _ies_. Plural. More than one. In the first decade since Hiccup’s rebirth as a spirit, she had given birth to 100 Terrible Terrors, 12 Gronkles, 27 Zipplebacks, 50 Nadders, and 5 Monstrous Nightmares. You might think that’s an exaggeration given the time-frame, but keep in mind that sometimes Hiccup laid more than one egg at a time, and the gestation period for dragons was much shorter than a human’s. 

Hiccup wondered what would pop out of her this time. It was too big to be a Terror, too small to be a Zippleback, it didn’t have the hard, craggley shell of a Gronkle, and it didn’t burn like a Nightmare. It could possibly be a Nadder; it was certainly big enough, but it didn’t _feel_ quite right. Nadders had a scale-plated shell that tended to slice Hiccup’s insides up if she wasn’t careful. This egg felt like leather and was actually easier to push than the others. Not that it made much of a difference—either way it still hurt like a bitch.

"I’m gonna kill him!" Hiccup snarled as she dug her nails into the earth to keep her hands busy. "You hear me, moon-man? I’ll fucking kill you!" 

Jack was careful to hide his amused smile so Hiccup wouldn’t see. Hiccup always got like this during labor. She would spit obscenities like dragon fire and all too often made to go through with her threats of violence. Jack had to keep her from trying to fly off into space more than once. It wasn’t like Jack didn’t share her sentiment; in fact, most of the time it was Jack swearing vengeance against the Tsar Lunar. Still, nothing they could do would undo the damage already done. Even if they managed to find a way to the moon and hunt Manny down, Hiccup would still be compelled to repopulate the dragons. Nothing would change, so the two mates decided to grin and bear it with only the minimum amount of vitriol they could get away with and still feel like the better people. 

"Come on, Hiccup, PUSH." Jack instructed firmly. 

"What do you think I’m doing, asshole?!" Hiccup snarled in response as she bore down and screamed. 

Hiccup’s tail was going crazy behind her. More than once Jack had to duck to avoid having his head knocked off his shoulders. He winced and told her to push again. 

"Come on, Hic, you can do this. PUSH." He told her. Hiccup screamed and did as told; apparently she didn’t feel like fighting about it just then. 

Finally the egg slid out of Hiccup with a wet _plop_ and Jack caught it before it hit the ground. He brought the egg to Hiccup. She was panting from the stress of the birth, but she smiled sleepily at the little black dragon egg when Jack presented it to her. Tears sprung from Hiccup’s eyes and Jack started to panic a bit.

"Hiccup? Hiccup what’s wrong?" He asked hastily. 

"Nightfury…" Hiccup whispered. "…It’s a Nightfury." She sobbed with the smile still on her face. 

_Oh_. Jack gathered Hiccup in his arms and let her cry into his chest. 

This was going to be the first Nightfury to walk the earth since Toothless died. Hiccup hadn’t seen one and she hadn’t given birth to one until today. This egg was special.

"I miss him, Jack." Hiccup sniffled. 

"I know, Hic. I know." Jack crooned into her hair. 

Hiccup’s other children (who were watching from far enough away as not to disturb the birthing) gathered around their mother to welcome the new egg into the fold. The Terrors scuttled around Hiccup’s feet and clamored onto her shoulders and head to get a better look. The Nadders all warbled and nudged the egg gently with their snouts. The Zipplebacks tangled their heads around Hiccup in a sort-of hug before nuzzling the egg with both heads. The Nightmares sniffed the egg and huffed a ring of smoke over it. That was their way of giving their blessing. Hiccup continued to cry, but she pet each of her children to show how grateful she was to have them all there. The queen-mother of dragons was well loved by her family. 

"I’ll name you Bloodn’gums." Hiccup announced. "Toothless is already taken. Sorry bud." 

Jack snorted. “Bloodn’gums… Tooth’ll like that I bet.” He chuckled. 

Tooth had become the official ‘Dragon Nanny’ as they lovingly called it. She was always happy to look after the hatchlings when Hiccup and Jack needed a break. Tooth just _loved_ sticking her fingers in all the dragon’s mouths an it’s a wonder she hadn’t lost them yet. She would be ecstatic to play with Bloodn’gums’ retractable teeth and she would _definitely_ be flattered that he was named with her in mind. 

"I thought she should have at least one of these little guys named after her. She’s practically their mother too.” Hiccup shrugged. 

"Yeah…" Jack whispered. He beamed down at the Nightfury egg with paternal awe. He took a moment to appreciate his newest son and how lucky he was to have such an amazing mate. He hugged Hiccup tighter and told her how beautiful she was.

"You’re amazing, babe." He crooned. Hiccup giggled tiredly and smacked Jack lightly on the shoulder. 

"You goon…" She teased with a sleepy slur. She yawned wide enough to show off her pearly fangs and snuggled closer against Jack. "Wake me up in a week…" She mumbled as she drifted off into sleep. Jack chuckled and did the same. 

—End

**Author's Note:**

> ((Good luck you two. I’ll cook lamb at your wedding. 8D))


End file.
